When Arthur Met Guinevere
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: A king needs a queen... but what if said queen only wants to run off to run her own domain?
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur, some of the men said they've found something," Tristan said, walking up to the weary man where he stood at the door to the throne room that led out to a balcony overlooking the palace and down to the large village nearby. He pushed off from the doorway he had been leaning in and looked back at his old friend.

He was bone-tired from the battle, but he knew there was a long way to go before he could sleep that night. He sighed.

"What did they find?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"They said it's… well, it's a woman," Tristan said, seeming confused. Arthur looked up at him.

"A woman?" he asked. "Why is this important? I'm sure there's loads of women in the castle. Servants and such."

"It's not a servant. She was locked in one of the rooms high up. All the windows had been barred and boarded. And, well, she's dressed rather nice. Even if she's a bit scruffy at the moment," Tristan said. "Some of the guards that surrendered said she was Vortigern's prisoner."

"A prisoner?" Arthur asked. Tristan nodded as Arthur looked to Bedivere and Goosefat Bill. They both looked at each other in confusion.

"I hadn't heard of anything," Goosefat Bill said with a shrug. Arthur looked back to Tristan.

"Bring her in."

Tristan motioned to one of the guards who stepped out. They could hear muffled shouting from the hallway.

"I told you! I'll not come willingly!" a woman shouted as the door opened. Arthur snorted to himself slightly as he saw two guards drag possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen into the room, kicking and screaming the entire way. Her dress looked expensive, though it was slightly soiled and ripped. Her skin clear and pale, though covered in smudges of what he guessed was dirt. Though how it got there, he wasn't sure. She looked at him, their eyes meeting, and he was immediately taken in by their dark blue-gray - the color of a stormy sea. Bedivere and Bill looked at each other, immediately recognizing her.

"Let me go!" the woman screamed, fighting against the guards as they dragged her before him. Arthur smiled, amused by the display. She had fight.

"If you would calm down, I think you'd find they'd be much more agreeable to letting you go," he said. She glared at him, her long, dark hair coming loose from a braid that wound around her head and flying around her. Arthur surmised that she wasn't just any prisoner. But before they could let her wander around, they needed to find out why his uncle had her locked up in the first place.

"You want me to calm down?" she said, her dark blue eyes ice cold. "Why should I be calm for you?" She looked him up and down, seeming to be staring at him down her nose despite being several inches shorter.

"Please, would you just relax? I am not my uncle and I don't intend to hurt you or even keep you prisoner. I just want to know who you are and why you're here," he said, crossing his arms in front of him. She held her glare for a moment before she stopped struggling and stood calmly. Arthur looked at the guards and nodded. They slowly let go of her and stepped away. The woman shot glares at both of them, rubbing her arms.

"So… who are you?" Arthur asked. "And why were you locked up?"

"I suppose Vortigern didn't like that his future bride kept attempting to escape," she said wryly. "After about the fifth attempt, he took to locking me in. Though that didn't stop me from trying." Arthur blinked, his eyes widening. He hadn't known that his uncle intended to take another bride.

"As for who I am… I am Guinevere, eldest daughter of Lord Leopold," she said, holding her head high. "Who are you?" Arthur smiled, liking her spunk.

"Well, I am Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon. And apparently I'm now the new king," he said, smiling slightly. Guinevere stared at him, momentarily shocked into silence.

"You mean… Vortigern's gone? He's not the king anymore?" she asked.

"My, he must have had you locked in some very soundproof place. Did you not hear the giant battle going on outside?" Arthur laughed, chuckling softly. Guinevere looked around her, seeming to notice the remnants of chaos around her. Relief seemed to spread across her face before she looked at him and the fear returned.

"Do you intend to keep me your prisoner as well?" she asked. Arthur laughed loudly this time, garnering a few chuckles from his men.

"No, not unless you give me reason to. I am not my uncle. And I intend to make a lot of changes around here," he said. Guinevere nodded, the relief coming back to her face.

"Will you let me go free, then?" she asked, barely able to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"If that is what you like," he said. She nodded and looked around at the band of ragged men around him.

"I should like to go home," she said, holding her head up high again. "Please," she seemed to add as an afterthought, suddenly remembering that she was addressing the new king.

"Very well. I'm afraid it's a bit late to set out today. And there is a lot that needs to be tended to right now. But, if you can wait, I'll gather some men to escort you home in a few days. I'm afraid I can't spare them any sooner," he said. "In the meantime, you'll be treated as a guest… not a prisoner." Guinevere nodded. It was obvious she wanted to go home right that minute, but she would wait.

"As you wish, your highness," she said with a curtsy. "May I please return to my room." Arthur chuckled again.

"You don't need to ask my permission. You can come and go as you like. And enough with this 'your highness' shite. I'm just Arthur," he said. She nodded.

"Very well… Arthur," she said. She then turned and strode out of the hall.

"She's a live one," Tristan said with a chuckle. Arthur nodded as he stared towards the door where she just left. "You know… you should try and keep her around a bit… see if you could woo her…" Arthur looked over to Tristan, an amused look on his face.

"Why would I want to woo her?" he asked.

"You're king now… a king needs a queen," Goosefat Bill said, a smirk on his face. He looked over at Bedivere.

"I don't need a queen right away," Arthur said. "I've only been king a few hours and you're already trying to marry me off?"

"She does come from a very powerful noble family. I suspect that's why Vortigern intended to marry her. An alliance with her family would solidify any reign," Bedivere said. Arthur continued chuckling.

"She just escaped one arranged marriage. I'm not about to force her into another. She may slit my throat in my sleep from the looks of it," he said. "But at least she may make the next few days interesting."

"Just… think about it. The marriage bit," Bill said, winking at Arthur before he wandered out of the room.

"Sure," Arthur replied, looking again towards the door where she left.

* * *

 **Not sure what possessed me to write and post this... I blame it on watching the movie a few too many times. For research! Anyway, here it is. I have a bit more written but not sure if I'll finish... we shall see...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Guinevere stood in her room, looking out a window that had now been cleared of its bars and boards at the view outside the castle. The sun had dawned over a new reign and she could see people already gathering around the castle, anxious to have a look at the new king. She gathered that he had men working throughout the night as most of the mess from the battle had been cleared out.

She had slept rather fitfully - anxious to get home but still relieved that she no longer had to marry Vortigern. Sure he had seem charming at first, when he paid a visit to her father's estate about three days ride from Camelot. He was still rather handsome despite being much older than her. He had been witty and spoke of literature and such with her. Even entertained her political banter, which her father had feared would spurn his attentions.

Guinevere had never been that good at keeping her opinions to herself. Though it seemed Vortigern either didn't care or found it attractive. Just a few days after he left, he sent a letter, inviting her to stay at the castle for a couple weeks. She went, excited at first. Once she had discovered the real intent behind his invitation, she had politely, but firmly turned down his proposal, saying as the only child and heir, she was needed to help run her father's estate.

And that she only intended to marry for love - something her father had miraculously agreed to allow for he had loved her mother dearly before she died. He taught her everything he knew and made her his heir, something that was unheard of for the time. In short, she didn't love Vortigern and was fairly sure she never would.

It was then that Vortigern showed his true colors - saying that she would marry him and taking to doing whatever possible to thwart her attempts to either escape or send word to her father. On her behalf, he had informed her father that she had agreed to marry him and would be staying in Camelot until the wedding.

So, she had taken to making things as miserable as possible whenever he summoned her. All this did was earn her a few slaps and an even stronger guard detail. But she didn't let it stop her attempts. Prisoner or not, forced marriage or not, she was determined that Vortigern wouldn't break her.

There was a knock at the door. Guinevere turned from the window and walked towards the table where she had a letter prepared to be sent to her father, letting him know about all that had gone on and that she would soon be returning home. When she couldn't sleep, she sat up and wrote it out, then sent for a servant to take it to be delivered first thing that morning. She had then spent time putting her room to rights. It had long been a ragged mess after she started taking her frustration at being held captive out on the furniture.

"Come in," she called out, picking up the envelope.

"I hope you're doing well this morning," Arthur said as he walked in, smiling. Guinevere's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting the king to come himself.

"Quite," she said.

She seemed a bit more at ease than she had the previous night. At least she didn't seem as defensive, though she was obviously still wary and on her guard. Arthur couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. She had put on a new dress and seemed to have bathed sometime since she left, her hair now shiny and pinned back in intricate curls and braids. The smudges of dirt that were on her face and hands the night before were gone and it seemed she must have cleaned up around the room as well. The guards who found her said it had been a mess of ripped clothing and broken furniture.

"You clean up well," he said, walking towards her.

"Could say the same for you," she said, appraising him with a cold eye. And he did. With the grime of battle gone and clean clothes, he almost looked like a king. He was much more attractive than Guinevere cared to admit outloud. Arthur chuckled.

"You don't have to be so wary of me, Lady Guinevere," he said. "I don't intend to force you into another arranged marriage." She nodded. "I've been told you wish to send a letter to your father."

"I do, but… there was no need for you to come here yourself. I could have taken care of it," she said.

"It's no problem at all," he said. "I thought I would retrieve it and send one of my fastest men out to deliver it." Guinevere looked down at the letter in her hand and then up at Arthur.

"Very well," she said, holding it out to him.

"Don't worry, Lady Guinevere. I'll make sure that it gets to him," he said. She nodded again. "Would you care to join me in the hall for breakfast? Or would you rather dine up here?" Guinevere's eyes widened, unaccustomed to being asked what she wanted. Usually Vortigern just sent food unless he required her presence. In which case he would usually send a party of servants to force her to bathe and into whatever gown he had sent as well. Usually after such occasions, she would rip the garment to shreds in protest.

"I, ah… well, I should think I'd like to go downstairs," she said. "I've been locked up in this room too long. Might be nice to interact with others." Arthur smiled.

"Allow me to escort you," he said, motioning towards the door. Guinevere straightened her back and walked towards it and out into the corridor, Arthur following with his hands behind his back. "How long had my uncle kept you here?" Guinevere jumped slightly, not expecting him to speak.

"I'm not completely sure, to be honest. Maybe a year," she said. Arthur's eyebrows raised.

"A year? That long? How come no one knew?" he asked.

"Oh, they knew. They just thought I was here of my own accord and happily going along with everything. I think only the Blacklegs and a few servants and members of Vortigern's inner circle actually knew that I was being held prisoner. He wanted to finish his damn tower before the wedding took place," she said, keeping her eyes ahead of her.

"Well… you'll be happy to hear that the tower's been destroyed," Arthur said, glancing down at her. Guinevere snorted slightly, something Arthur wasn't expecting from someone of high birth.

"Good. It was an eyesore," she said. "I told him so everytime he sent for me."

"You spoke to Vortigern so bluntly?" Arthur asked, impressed. Guinevere glanced up at him, smirking slightly.

"Of course I did. How do you think I've managed to go this long without trying to kill myself? Doing whatever I could to piss him off was great fun," she said.

"I'm surprised he didn't attempt to kill you," Arthur said, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure he wanted to," Guinevere replied. "But he needed the alliance with my family. Didn't stop him from smacking me around a bit, though." Arthur stopped and looked down at the woman.

"He hit you?" he asked, his face immediately filled with a mixture of concern and anger. Guinevere sighed and looked up at him.

"As you can see, I'm fine," she said. "It takes a lot more than a few slaps and tossing me around the room a bit to break me." She continued walking.

"So it would seem," Arthur said, starting to catch up to her.

The two continued chatting lightly until they entered the main dining hall. Guinevere was surprised to see a mix of people sitting about and eating together. She glanced at Arthur, noting that he was already proving himself every bit different than Vortigern. He motioned to a chair next to his at the head table and Guinevere sat as a kitchen servant rushed up and started placing plates of food down on the table in front of them. She was seated next to a tall black man that she remembered seeing last night.

"Good morning," she said politely as she began to fill her plate.

"Good morning, Lady Guinevere. I apologize for not introducing myself last night. I am Sir Bedivere," he said regally.

"It is very nice to meet you," Guinevere said, smiling genuinely at him.

"You must be excited to be heading home," he said, looking at her. She nodded.

"I am," she said. "I'm sure my father is eager to have me there as well. I helped him run the estate and there is still much left for me to learn before I take over completely."

Arthur stared down at her, shocked.

"You… help run the estate?" Bill asked, leaning over to look passed Bedivere at her. Guinevere sat up and frowned at him.

"Of course. Why do you sound so shocked?" she asked, daring him to say something against her again.

"Forgive me, milady. It's just… I'm not used to hearing that a lady of such standing would be entrusted with running an estate," he said, fumbling slightly with his words. Guinevere narrowed her eyes at him.

"As the only child and therefore heir of my father, it was imperative that I learn. My father has been teaching me since I was a child how to run the estate as well as how to be a fair and kind steward to those who work the land for us," she said, holding her head high. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Bill's face.

"I think she told you," he said, turning back to his food. Guinevere smiled to herself and turned back to her food.

"Your father must be eager to have you back, then," Bedivere said, glancing at her. "How was he so willing to let you go in the first place?"

"Vortigern tricked us," she replied dryly.

"As someone learned in the ways of running an estate… there is much that Arthur here could learn from you," Bedivere said, glancing at the two. "He… had a bit of a different upbringing."

"I'm sure running a country is much more difficult than running an estate, but if there is anyway I can help until I leave, I am willing to do so. As thanks for setting me free," she said formally, glancing at Arthur out of the corner of her eye. He had sat up and was scowling at Bedivere, immediately becoming suspicious as to why he would want him to spend time with Guinevere. From the other side of him, Tristan could be clearly heard laughing.

"I'm sure I can figure things out on my own," he said. Bedivere chuckled as Guinevere looked at Arthur, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Think there is nothing a woman can teach you?" she asked. Arthur looked at her, his mouth moving open and shut, though no words came out.

"That's… that's not what I meant," he said.

"Or rather do you also think that a woman is incapable of being in charge of an estate or even a country without the help of a man?" she asked. "Because I assure you, I am very much capable. Probably more capable than you." He frowned.

"Is that so?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"It is," she said.

"I'd like to see you try," he said.

"Give me the chance and I will," she said, leaning closer to him.

"Are you capable of protecting a country? Maybe we should go out in the courtyard and see how good you are with a blade," he said.

"Let's. I should like to show you a thing or two," she said. The sound of loud laughter sprung up around them, causing both to look around confused.

"There's no need for a duel," Bedivere said, trying to contain his laughter. "Though I think I would place my bet on Lady Guinevere." She smiled and glanced at him, smug with his approval. Arthur glared at her and then turned back to his food.

"Now I see why my uncle would have wanted to kill you," he muttered. Guinevere snorted.

"I would have liked to see him try," she replied, glaring down at her plate as she tightened her grip on the knife in her hand.

"May I suggest a ride after breakfast," Bedivere said, feeling the need to try and lighten the atmosphere. "I'm sure you're tired of being cooped up in the palace." He glanced down at the woman. Guinevere looked at him, blinking slightly at the abrupt change in subject.

"I suppose that would be… nice," she said. "I would like some fresh air."

"Perhaps Tristan could accompany you," Bedivere said, worrying that if Arthur went out, there was a good chance one or the other wouldn't come back.

"But I'm needed here," Tristan said, whining slightly.

"The lady certainly can't go alone," Bill said, smirking down the table.

"I certainly can," Guinevere replied. "There's no need to send a bodyguard with me. I'm not going to run away and I'm sure the danger has passed."

"As much as I'm sure you could protect yourself, I would feel better if you didn't go alone," Bedivere said, looking down at her. Arthur sighed.

"I'll go with her," he said, causing everyone to stare at him. "What? You can spare me for a few hours, can't you?" Guinevere rolled her eyes, thinking she'd much rather be locked up again than out with Arthur if he was going to be such a prat. And here earlier she had been thinking he wasn't so bad for a king.

"That's fine, I don't need to go out," Guinevere said quickly.

"No, if you want to go for a ride, then you're going for a ride and I'll go with you," Arthur said, glaring at her.

"Fine," Guinevere said. She then turned back to her plate and began eating. Bedivere glanced at Bill, who was barely containing his laughter at the couple. The knight just shook his head and looked up, praying to the gods that they didn't end up killing each other.

* * *

 **So... decided to post anyway. Again, I've only gotten it written up to a certain point, so we'll see how often I post and such. My first priority is my Harry Potter stuff. And then went and started another King Arthur fic based off the 2004 movie, so might as well continue until inspiration leaves me...**


	3. Chapter 3

Guinevere grinned as she kicked her horse into a gallop, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face. She had missed being outside and feeling the sun on her skin. At home, she and her father would spend hours going around to all the farms and the village on their land, checking with the tenants and collecting rent. She felt alive being outside.

"My lady! I can't keep up with you!" she heard Arthur shout behind her. Guinevere glanced back at him and grinned before leaning down over her horse.

"Then maybe you should go back!" she shouted, as she urged the horse faster. She knew he would be no match for her. She had been riding since she could walk.

"My lady!" he shouted again. "GUINEVERE!"

Guinevere laughed as her horse leapt over a fallen tree and they left the forest and came to a large open plain. She finally took pity on the new king and slowed down, allowing him to catch up. Arthur stared at her incredulously. Whether it was for the way she rode or her unusual riding attire, she wasn't sure. She smoothed down the split skirt around her and flicked away a small piece of a tree branch that had gotten stuck in her riding breeches underneath.

"Where did you learn to ride like that?" he asked as they slowed into a walk.

"I told you I grew up on a large estate," she said, glancing over at him.

"I thought ladies spent their days inside making pillows and gossiping," he said. "Not out riding like that." Guinevere laughed.

"My father always thought it was more practical for me to learn how to ride, hunt and farm than how to embroider and gossip," she said. "More than just running the estate, he felt the people who live on our land and in the village would come to respect me more if I showed them I as just as good as any man at certain tasks. If I could ride and hunt better than them, then maybe they would listen to me when I talked about planting and livestock."

"You certainly are different from what I thought a lady would be," he said in slight awe. "Not that I know many."

Guinevere studied him a moment, thinking to what little she had heard about him. Vortigern had been hellbent on finding Uther's heir and killing him. Once he found that he was raised in a brothel, he had thought getting rid of him would be easy - with or without the sword. She found herself starting to pity him. Parents killed by Vortigern as a child. Raised not knowing who he was and learning from a young age how to fend for himself. Guinevere couldn't imagine growing up without the presence and love of her father. Or his guidance.

"To be honest, I don't know many myself," Guinevere said. Arthur looked at her curiously. "I mean… of course I know a fair amount. But… I don't really spend much time with them. Not many understood why am I the way I am or think the way I do."

"So you are a rare breed," he replied with a smile.

"Still not sure why Vortigern was so keen on having me, though," she said, frowning slightly. "Not with how much he seemed to be annoyed by me." Arthur glanced at her as she seemed to be lost in thought for a bit. Bedivere had told him a bit more of her story before they went out. On top of her seemingly unusual upbringing, her father held the largest pact of lands of the nobles and though his army was not as big as others, it was still substantial and he was considered highly influential among the people of the country. That alone would have no doubt had Vortigern after her.

"So… what will you do when you return home? Take up running the estate again with your father?" Arthur asked. Guinevere glanced at him.

"Yes, there is still much for me to learn," she said. "Though, Father will want to have a feast I'm sure, to celebrate my return."

"You don't sound so eager," he said, smirking slightly.

"I was never one for them. But Father enjoys a good party," she said. "He says I should learn to embrace them."

"Trying to marry you off then?" Arthur asked.

"No… but they are an unfortunate part of our world. Alliances are made, deals brought forth. The occasional betrothal and at times a scandal or two," she said boredly.

"I've never been to one. They seem interesting," he mused. Guinevere snorted.

"Insufferable is more like it," she said. "I'd much rather be out riding. It's all, sit here, look pretty, be proper, dance there, talk to this person and that. Half the people ignore you and the other half blow so much hot air up your skirt, you'd probably float to the ceiling if it weren't for the food. Dreadfully boring and always full of politics and maneuvering."

Arthur just stared at her as they kept riding, somewhat impressed by her bluntness. While he felt strongly that he would be different than other royals and nobility, he had to admit there was a lot more to that life than he had even considered.

More than that, it seemed like Bedivere had been correct - there were some things he could learn from Guinevere.

"What? Have I got something on my face or in my hair?" Guinevere asked, pulling him from his thoughts. Arthur smiled and shook his head.

"No. I was just thinking… I may have to admit to Bedivere that he was right," he admitted.

"That you know nothing about running a country?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"I wouldn't say nothing. I think I know enough. But… I think there are some things I could learn from you," he said. Guinevere looked at him, as though she were trying to read his mind.

"I can't tell what you're getting at," she said finally. "If you're trying to ingratiate yourself to me or if you're being honest." It was Arthur's turn to snort.

"I assure you… I don't ingratiate myself to anyone. I may not always tell the truth, but I am honest," he said. Guinevere looked at him oddly.

"That makes no sense," she said. Arthur chuckled.

"It would if you grew up where I did," he said. Guinevere turned to look in front of them, her brow furrowed as she thought a bit. "Don't strain yourself, Gwen." Guinevere huffed as she turned in her saddle back to face him.

"What makes you think you have the right to call me that? My name is Guinevere," she said. Arthur shrugged as an easy smiled appeared.

"I thought we were having a moment… and it suits you," he said.

"It most certainly does not," she scoffed.

"Well then… what about Gwennie?" he suggested.

"That's even worse. I'd take Gwen over that," she said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Well then, Gwen, will you teach me?" Arthur asked.

"That wasn't permission!" she shouted at him. "And I still can't tell if you're being a cad or honest." Arthur sighed and cleared his throat.

"Lady Guinevere, daughter of Lord Leopold, would you find it in your heart to teach me, a king of lowly birth, the correct way to run a country," he said formally, though his blue eyes were twinkling.

"Well now you are just being a cad. And for that, no. You're on your own, King of Lowly Birth," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'd rather be a cad than a snob," he said offhandedly, causing Guinevere to sputter as her cheeks turned pink. Arthur couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

"Do you want my help or not, Arthur? Just spit it out," she finally demanded.

"I would," he said. Guinevere studied him a moment, then smiled and turned her horse around.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"Back to the palace. If I'm going to teach you how to be a king in a week, we best get started," she said with a grin just before kicking her horse and taking off again. Arthur laughed, turning his around as well, then took off chasing after her.

* * *

Guinevere smiled brightly as she walked into the grand library in the palace. It had instantly become her favorite place the first time she had stepped foot in it when she arrived. Now that she was free to wander about the castle again, she hoped to quickly refamiliarize herself with the grand room.

"This should be a good spot for our lessons," she said as she strode in. Arthur followed her, a bit dubious of her plans. She had taken the time to change into a more appropriate dress, with her hair still up in an intricate braid. He wondered how long it took her to do and was again, intrigued. He always figured proper ladies had someone to do that for them but yet there had been no servants up to her room.

"The library?" he asked, looking around at the many books contained in the room.

"Yes. You can read, can't you?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him before stepping up to the shelves and lightly running her fingers over the books' spines.

"I can," he said, amused.

"Good. I'm sure there are some tomes in here that would be of use," she said. "History and philosophy texts and the like."

"You read often, Lady Guinevere?" he asked, stepping up to her.

"I do. Or at least I did. I intend to start up again," she said, a brief look of pain crossing her face. Arthur caught the look and began perusing the shelves, allowing her some privacy with her thoughts.

"So what do you intend to teach me?" he asked.

"History is a good place to start. The past holds many lessons for us," she said, not looking from the books. "Unless you have specific questions you'd like to ask?"

"Some, but we'll get to it… Lesson number one should be don't be like Vortigern," he said. Guinevere snorted.

"Figured you already learned that one," she said.

"Planning to put that to use. I have to meet with some Vikings later today," he said. Guinevere glanced at him.

"What do they want?" she asked.

"Vortigern had a deal with them. I intend to renege on it," he said. Guinevere frowned.

"What deal?" she asked, turning from the books.

"Slave deal. I don't intend for there to be anymore slaves. Not in my kingdom. Not from my kingdom," he said. Guinevere stared at him a moment before nodding and smiling.

"You might not need my help so much," she said, before turning back to the books.

"I have a feeling there are still many things you could teach me Lady Guinevere," he said with a smirk. She chuckled softly as she glanced at him.

"Maybe," she said.

A door opened and both turned to look as Tristan walked in.

"There you are, Arthur. The Vikings are here," he said. Arthur nodded. He looked back at Guinevere.

"I'll see you at dinner?" he asked. She nodded. He then turned and walked out of the room. "Come on, Tristan." The young man shot a smile at Guinevere and turned to follow him.

"Thought about the marriage bit any?" Tristan asked, grinning, once they had stepped outside into the corridor.

"Told you I had no intention of forcing her to marry me," Arthur said as they walked.

"I wasn't saying you should force her. Just sayin'... you seem to be spending a lot of time with the lady today," he said.

"She's interesting," Arthur said.

"So you're not wooing her?" Tristan asked.

"No," Arthur replied.

"Maybe she's wooing you?" Tristan suggested.

"I highly doubt she is wooing me," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

"Whether she is intentionally or not, I see what's happening, mate. You're falling for her," Tristan said. Arthur shook his head.

"Shut up, Tristan. We have Vikings to deal with," Arthur said.

* * *

"I take it the talk with the Vikings went well," Guinevere said as Arthur fell into the chair next to her later that night in the hall. He glanced at her and then started filling his plate.

"We were able to reach an understanding," he said, smiling slightly.

"That's good to hear," she said. "So your first bit of kingly business has gone to plan. Good work, King Arthur."

"I'd take that more seriously if you hadn't called me a cad earlier," he said. From the other side of him Tristan laughed softly.

"I apologize. Father always warned me that I had a bit of a mouth on me," Guinevere said.

"I think what we could use around here is a bit more mouth," Arthur commented, causing Tristan, Bedivere and Bill to glance at the two and stifle chuckles. Guinevere glanced around her, an eyebrow raised. Bedivere and Bill had the decency to try and cover their laughter with coughs.

"I've decided what your next lesson should be tomorrow," Guinevere said abruptly, causing Arthur to put his fork down and look at her.

"History?" he asked.

"No, something a bit more modern, I should think," she said, still taking dainty bites of her food. "But that's you'll get out of me for now."

"Surely he needs to know what to prepare for, my lady," Bill said, looking down at her. Guinevere sat up and looked down the table at the knight.

"I highly doubt he could prepare for this lesson," she said with a smirk before looking over at Arthur.

"Are you challenging me, Lady Guinevere?" he asked.

"Perhaps I am," she replied before turning her attention back to her food. "But you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

* * *

 **Another chapter... so many fun things in store for these two...**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur strode into the great hall the next day, confused to see Guinevere standing and speaking with a group of musicians. His eyebrows shot up as he realized just what she was going to teach him today.

She looked over at him and smiled, her skirts swishing softly around her.

"Dancing?" he asked, looking to the musicians.

"I'm very well not teaching you how to play an instrument," she said.

"Why do I need to learn to dance?" he asked.

"There will be a coronation feast and there will be dancing. So as much as I would love to see you embarrass yourself, it's probably best if our new king doesn't trip over his feet on the dance floor," she said. She motioned to the musicians who quickly set up. She looked at him expectantly. "We'll start with some simple dances."

Arthur looked at her as she stepped back and into position. The musicians started playing an upbeat tune.

"Right, then. For this one, you should start facing your partner," she said, pointing to a space just in front of her. Arthur stepped over.

"Here?" he asked, an amused look on his face. Guinevere nodded.

"You start by bowing," she said. Arthur just stood and blinked at her. "Seriously, Arthur."

He finally bowed, flourishing his hand dramatically as he looked up at Guinevere and winked.

"Like this?" he asked. Guinevere rolled her eyes slightly and dropped into a curtsey.

"This would be much easier without the snark," she said.

"I'm curious as to why exactly you think I don't know how to dance," he said, rising.

"I'm fairly certain you probably don't know these dances," she said, an eyebrow raised. She then proceeded to show him, step by step, the first of the court dances she had prepared. Arthur thought it would be easy, but he didn't want to admit out loud that he was struggling a bit with remembering the steps. He had watched some of the dances at festivals in the city - even took part in some - but these were a bit more complicated.

"Ow, are you even watching where your feet are going?" Guinevere shouted as he stomped on her foot a fourth time in the last 15 minutes. "I thought someone with your sword skills would be a bit more coordinated."

"Perhaps I'm just using this as an opportunity to get back for leaving me in the dust yesterday," he said. "And I do know how to dance, for the record… just not like this."

Guinevere stepped back and stared at him.

"Pray tell, then. Show me some of your dances," she said with an exasperated sigh. Arthur grinned as he grabbed her, pulling her close, and set off bounding around the room, one hand gripping her waist tightly while the other held her hand out. She let out a yelp, as she struggled to keep up.

"This is not dancing!" she shouted at him.

"You mean, this is not the kind of dancing you're used to," Arthur shouted down at her, laughing.

"There are no steps!" Guinevere said, as he spun her around and headed back towards the other end of the hall.

Bedivere and Bill watched silently from the entry, quietly assessing the situation. Though they both wore equally amused looks on their faces.

"You think she would marry him?" Bill asked, watching as Guinevere managed to extract herself from Arthur's arms and smack him in the head. Bedivere chuckled softly.

"Perhaps," he replied. "She would make a great queen. I suspect that is partially what her father had in mind with her upbringing." Bill glanced at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know as well as I do that Uther and Leopold had been discussing a betrothal before everything," Bedivere said. Bill looked back at the couple, watching as Guinevere stomped her foot and pointed, waiting for Arthur to move as instructed. "They had intended to sign the contracts and wanted the two to grow up together - to take the edge off of an arranged marriage."

"But Guinevere couldn't have been much older than a year when Arthur disappeared and Vortigern took power," Bill said. Bedivere nodded.

"Leopold never gave up hope of the Born King. And he knew he would need a strong partner. So he raised Guinevere to be outspoken, strong, opinionated. To understand how to rule. To be independent," he said. He glanced at Bill. "Even if it never came to pass that she married Arthur, at least she would be capable of running his lands."

"Vortigern knew about this, didn't he?" Bill asked. Bedivere nodded.

"He was probably waiting for the right time to wed her," Bedivere said with a sigh. Bill nodded and returned to watching as Guinevere rolled her eyes while Arthur foolishly attempted to move through the steps she had just shown him.

"You should be graceful! Not galloping around like a horse!" she shouted.

"My lady, I fear this is as graceful as I get," Arthur replied.

"We have so much work to do," she said with a sigh as she studied him.

* * *

Guinevere sighed heavily as she sat on a bench in the gardens later that day after lunch and looked around at the peaceful setting. It seemed hard to believe that just days ago she was being held prisoner and faced an unwanted marriage to an evil man.

Now she was able to freely move about the castle grounds and would be returning home soon. She closed her eyes as a gentle wind blew, transporting herself back to the home she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Seems such a world weary sigh for a lady," a voice said. Guinevere opened her eyes and watched as Arthur walked up and sat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be running a country?" she asked.

"They can spare me a few moments. Besides, we got a lot done before our little dance lesson. And more afterwards," he said. Guinevere nodded and looked back out to the garden. "Did I interrupt your thoughts?"

"Just… thinking about home," she said. "I'm ready to get back." Arthur was quiet a moment.

"I'm sure your father will set out as soon as he gets the letter," he said.

"I hope so," Guinevere responded.

"You'll… you will stay for the coronation, won't you?" he asked. Guinevere glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I suppose. Though we'll likely head out shortly after," she said. "Father can't really be gone for too long." Arthur nodded and studied the woman. She seemed calmer, but he couldn't help but notice she still looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes, though he suspected it had to do with her year of captivity.

"Where's Catia?" she asked suddenly. Arthur was surprised to hear her mention Vortigern's daughter. "I just realized… I didn't really see much of her before, but… I haven't seen her at all since you released me. Has she been taken prisoner? Because I assure you, she couldn't hurt a fly and is guilty of nothing."

"Well… she's dead," Arthur said bluntly. "Vortigern… from what we've gathered since the battle, he sacrificed her to the syrens. Like he did with Elsa, his previous wife." Guinevere nodded silently, her brow furrowed.

"I always knew he was selfish in his thirst for power… I just never realized how selfish," she said. The circles under her eyes seemed even more prominent when she frowned.

"Have you been sleeping well?" he asked casually. Guinevere glanced at him.

"Well enough," she said shortly, returning to looking out at the gardens. "Why?"

"Just noticed you seemed a bit… tired," he commented. Guinevere sighed.

"Probably because I stay up late into the night wondering how I'm supposed to turn you into a king in a week," she said. Arthur chuckled.

"Please, do not lose sleep on my behalf," he said. Guinevere smiled slightly. "I don't sleep much myself, truth be told. Haven't really in years..." Guinevere's eyes widened at the confession. She almost made a snide comment but a look at his face told her he was being serious. For once. She sighed.

"Truth be told? I stay up reading until nearly dawn," Guinevere said softly. "I can't seem to quiet my thoughts."

"Does it have anything to do with my uncle?" Arthur asked. Guinevere's face was a mask of indifference.

"Does it really matter?" she asked, her voice turning slightly colder as she stared out at the garden. "He's gone." Arthur shifted on the bench.

"You know that you can… you can talk to me about it… if you like," he said. Guinevere looked at him, studying him silently a few moments before speaking.

"There's no point," she said finally, turning back to the garden. "Not now." She then stood, with Arthur hopping to his feet immediately after. "If you don't mind, I'm feeling quite tired. I think I shall retire to my rooms."

She then stepped off, Arthur following her with his eyes.

"Rest well, Gwen," he called after her. Guinevere stopped and looked over her shoulder, shooting him a scowl.

"Really, Arthur… I told you I don't like it," she said, a hint of a smile on her face. He laughed.

"And that's why I enjoy calling you it," he replied. Guinevere shook her head and continued walking.


	5. Chapter 5

The shaking of the door roused Guinevere from her slumber. She immediately sat up and looked over, the room bathed in the soft light of fire and candlelight. She gripped the blankets to herself as her heart started pounding.

"Guinevere…" a voice called from the other side. She stood and started backing up, running into a wall, unable to breathe. "Once I get this door open, you will yield to me!" the voice shouted, angry.

Her entire body started shaking as she frantically looked around. The windows were boarded up. He stood behind the only door. There was no escape. There never was.

"You have no power over me!" she yelled, standing straighter. Somehow her voice managed to come out strong, despite the fear coursing through her. "YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"

Guinevere shot up in bed, gasping and shaking. She looked around the room. All was quiet as low embers burned in the fireplace. The moonlight shown through the windows, which were unboarded. She leaned over, pushing her hair back off her sweaty face as she took deep, calming breaths to try and slow her racing heart.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"My lady? Is everything alright?" a feminine voice called through. The door slowly opened as a young girl in a plain night dress, a servant, stepped in, eyes wide. Guinevere looked over at her, sitting up in the bed.

"I'm, I'm fine," she said. "You may leave me." The girl looked worried but nodded.

"Very well, my lady," she said, stepping back out and shutting the door behind her. Guinevere threw the covers off and got out of bed. She walked over and grabbed her dressing gown off the back of a chair and pulled it around her. Stepping over to the window, she leaned her warm forehead against the glass, allowing it to cool her. The only sound was the beating of her heart and her slow, deep breaths. She opened her eyes and looked out over the moon drenched castle grounds.

"Just a few more days, Guinevere. Then you'll be far away from here," she whispered to herself. "Then maybe you will finally sleep…"

* * *

Guinevere was already up and sitting in a day dress when the servant returned the next morning, her hair back in a long braid.

"My lady… you should have called me. I could have helped," she said, quickly moving to the table where Guinevere sat, reading. She looked up at the girl and smiled.

"It's fine. I've taken care of myself for awhile now. I suppose it just takes some getting used to - returning back to normal," she said. The young girl sat down a pitcher of water and looked around, unsure of what to do, now that the lady was already dressed. She stepped over and began making the bed.

"Perhaps, tomorrow… I could wait to make ready for the day," Guinevere said. "I could use a bit of help with my hair." The girl smiled and her and nodded.

"Yes, my lady," she said, returning to her work. Guinevere looked around the room.

"And… perhaps tonight, you could send for a basin? I should like to wash my hair," she said, the orders feeling foreign on her lips. It had been so long since she was allowed a lady's maid. She wasn't even sure where this one came from, but gathered one of Arthur's knights had informed him of such things. She would ask Bedivere about it later.

"Very well," the girl said. "Would my lady care to dine here this morning? Or will you be joining the others?"

Guinevere looked to the door, a shadow coming over her face as she recalled the nightmare from the night before. She didn't feel she had the strength be with the others just yet.

"If it's alright, I think I shall dine here this morning," she said quickly, returning to her book.

"Very well, my lady. I shall return with a tray of food," the girl said, curtsying and leaving the room. Guinevere looked up and around the room. She supposed it would be nice to have a lady's maid again. While she had gotten quite good at fixing her own hair, it was tiring and time consuming. She glanced over to her wardrobe, then stood and walked over to it, pulling the doors open.

She didn't have many dresses left - not after she had destroyed most of the ones Vortigern gifted her. She had asked her father to bring some of her nicer ones so she would at least have something nice for the coronation and feast afterwards. It was probably good timing that they found her a lady's maid so that she could send her dresses out for a washing and mending. A year of wearing the same handful of gowns over and over again had come with some wear and tear. She would do so when the girl returned from the kitchens.

There was a knock at the door. Guinevere looked over, surprised that she would return so quickly.

"Come in!" she shouted as she started pulling out dresses and such. "If you don't mind, once you're done with the food, would you please take these down to be cleaned and mended? I fear they've become a bit threadbare in places."

"Of course, though I'm not exactly sure where the laundry is located," a male voice said. Guinevere's eyes widened as she stepped from around the wardrobe and saw Arthur standing in her room.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I overheard the girl mentioning to Bedivere that Lady Guinevere would be eating in her room, so I told her to fetch enough for two and thought I'd join you," he said with a smile. Guinevere stared at him a moment.

"Very well," she finally said before walking over and putting the dresses on the bed.

"These are very fine dresses," he commented, running his fingers over the rich material.

"I didn't bring as much with me when I came, thinking I would only be here a week," she said. "And then I destroyed anything that Vortigern sent me."

"Why?" Arthur asked, looking at her.

"I couldn't stand to wear anything gifted to me by him," she said darkly. "That and he had horrible taste." Arthur chuckled slightly before walking over and sitting at the table. Guinevere turned to face him. "Thank you, for the lady's maid."

He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry I did not provide one sooner. I didn't realize that you may have needed one until I was informed by a few friends," he said. "They just arrived last night."

Guinevere looked at him curiously, wondering just who these friends were.

"Well, please tell them that I am grateful," she said.

"I will… or you could tell them yourselves. I assume you may like to spend time with other women rather than just me and my knights," he said.

"Other ladies have arrived?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Well… they aren't the sort that you're used to, I'd wager. But they helped raise me and they are good people, I assure you," he said. Guinevere nodded as she realized who they were.

"The… the prostitutes?" she asked softly, as though they were standing around the corner and could hear her. Arthur chuckled.

"You can call them that, they'll take no offense. Just… be kind to them. They are good people and have had to endure a lot lately because of me," he said, his brow furrowed. Guinevere nodded silently.

"It's kind of you to bring them here," she said. "To give them a place."

"I intend to keep them near. Seek their guidance when needed," he said. Guinevere's eyes widened. "Are you shocked by the fact they are women or that they are prostitutes?"

"Both," she answered honestly. He chuckled.

"Despite getting off to a rough spot, I don't actually see women as inferior when it comes to ruling. And I think it's good to keep those of all classes nearby to consult. I did grow up among them... And can't very well take care of the people if you don't talk them. Gather that's something you would understand," he replied. Guinevere nodded slowly.

"Very true," she said, seeing him in a new light. There was a knock at the door.

"I assume that would be our breakfast," he said smiling.

"Come in," Guinevere called. The girl walked in and her eyes widened as she saw the king seated in the room.

"Good morning, your majesty," she squeaked. Arthur chuckled.

"Call me Arthur," he said. "What's your name?"

"Elaina," she said looking from Guinevere and Arthur.

"Very nice to meet you, Elaina. I apologize for not asking earlier," Guinevere said. The girl did a small curtsy and then walked over leaving the tray on the table. She then stepped back and looked over, seeing the dresses on the bed.

"Would you care for me to take those down to the laundress?" she asked, looking at Guinevere.

"Yes, please," she said. The girl nodded and smiled, walking over and gathering them up. She then curtseyed again and left the room. Guinevere walked over and sat down at the table and began eating.

"So… are you going to tell me why you didn't want to come downstairs today?" Arthur asked. "Was it because… was I too rude yesterday? I didn't see you at dinner either." Guinevere smiled tightly at him.

"No, it wasn't you," she said. "I just… didn't feel up to socializing is all." Arthur looked at the large pile of books near the table.

"You've been reading a lot," he commented.

"I told you, I enjoy reading," Guinevere answered, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth.

"Does that have anything to do with the fact that you wouldn't come down? You couldn't sleep again?" he asked. Guinevere glared at him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped. Arthur sighed.

"Very well… what's on the agenda for our lessons today? More dancing?" he asked.

"Figured you'd be getting busier, what with the coronation coming," she said. "I've heard hammering from the throne room as well." Arthur smiled.

"Would you like to see what I've been working on?" he asked. "After breakfast, that is."

Guinevere sat up, intrigued.

"I would," she said.

"Good, then I'll show you."

* * *

Guinevere was immediately curious when she walked in and saw the large table, about half completed. It was beautiful. She stepped up and ran her fingers over the top.

"A round table?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"At least someone knew what it was at first glance," he muttered, leaning on the table from opposite Guinevere. She laughed softly.

"Well… it's obvious what it is. But what is it for?" she asked.

"Well… for my council. Felt the best way to discuss and rule was to make sure that everyone sat at the table equally," he said. Guinevere nodded slowly as she walked around the table towards him.

"It's very… noble of you," she said, coming to a stop in front of him.

"It's the only way I know," he said, looking down at her. Guinevere studied him for a moment.

"It would appear that you are much different than I first thought," she finally said.

The two stared at each other a few moments, not realizing that they were slowly edging closer. Arthur leaned down, wondering what it would feel like to kiss her her.

"There you are, we've been looking all over, mate," Tristan said as he rushed into the room, causing the two to jump apart. "Ah… hello Lady Guinevere." She smiled and nodded, her cheeks flushing.

"Sir Tristan," she said in return.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, scowling at the knight for grinning brightly.

"Some of the barons have arrived," he said. "They wish to speak with you." Arthur nodded.

"Tell them I'll be with them in a moment," he said.

"Alright," Tristan said, walking out.

"Let me escort you back to your room," he said.

"No, no. That's fine. You can't really keep the barons waiting long - I should know. They tend to get a bit cranky. I'll see myself to the library," she said, smiling. Arthur then nodded and left the room. Guinevere turned back to face the table, bringing her finger to her lips as she smiled.

"I see Arthur showed you his table," Bedivere said as he wandered into the room. Guinevere jumped slightly and turned to face him.

"Yes, it is quite extraordinary," she said. "I particularly enjoy the meaning behind it."

"That all are equal and must have equal seats at the table? Yes, I wouldn't expect anything less from him," he said, stepping up to her. Bedivere studied her a moment. "You probably don't remember, but I was part of Uther's council. I was quite fond of your father and your mother."

"No… I'm afraid I don't. I was so young when she died," Guinevere said.

"She was a wonderful woman. Strong, like yourself," he said. "You look so much like her."

"My father says that often. I wish I could have met her," Guinevere said.

"You must be anxious to go home," Bedivere added. Guinevere nodded.

"I am," she said, looking around the great room. "I feel this place holds more nightmares than I care to think about."

"It must not have been easy," Bedivere said. A dark shadow came over Guinevere's face again as she was lost in her thoughts. She closed her eyes, grimacing against the memories. It has just been a dream, but it still held so much fear for her.

"If I could make a suggestion, Lady Guinevere," he said, pulling her from her thoughts. "I've found Arthur can be a very good listener, when needed." She smiled at him, though it was strained.

"Thank you. I shall… keep that in mind," she said. "If you'll excuse me." She curtseyed slightly and quickly walked from the room.

* * *

"You showed her the table," Tristan said, grinning.

"Yea, so?" Arthur replied.

"You're quite proud of that table," he said.

"It's a good table," Arthur said.

"You wanted to impress her," Tristan shot back.

"I do not," Arthur said, scowling down at him.

"Yes, you do. You were about to kiss her before I walked in, weren't you?" Tristan said, still grinning. Arthur sighed and stopped looking at his closest friend.

"I don't know what that was," he admitted, running his hands through his hair. Tristan's grin just continued to brighten.

"Well, I do. You were going to kiss her," he said, triumphant that he was right. "You like her."

"I… I worry about her is more like it," Arthur said. Tristan's grin started to fade slightly.

"How do you mean?" he asked. Arthur looked around and once convinced they were alone he continued.

"Her maid… said she woke nearly that entire wing of the castle last night, screaming bloody murder in her sleep," he said. "She spends most of her nights up reading and unable to sleep. But she won't talk about it."

"You don't suppose… You think Vortigern tortured her or something?" Tristan asked. Arthur shrugged.

"She admitted that he hit her sometimes, but she seemed so flippant about it. Anytime I broach the topic, she gets upset and closes up," Arthur said. Tristan thought a moment and then clamped his hand on his arm.

"She'll come around," he said, smiling reassuringly. Arthur laughed softly.

"Come around to what?" he asked, starting to walk again.

"Your charms," Tristan called out, catching up to him.

"I'm not trying to charm her, Tristan," Arthur said.

"Sure, you're not," Tristan said with a laugh.

* * *

Guinevere hadn't realized that she had been dozing off until the sound of voices roused her. She sat up in the chair in the library where she had retired after her chat with the knight - Sir Bedivere. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, wondering who else had wandered into her usual sanctuary.

The persons in question appeared to be a group of about four women, all chatting and looking about the room. She sat up and cleared her throat, making her presence known as she stood. The women stopped and stared at her in awe.

"You must be Lady Guinevere," the shortest one with golden locks said, a smile breaking out across her face. Guinevere nodded. "It's lovely to finally meet you. Arthur's told us so much about you. I'm Mary and this is Alexandra, Louisa and Katrina." The three other women nodded at the mention of their names and smiled nervously at her.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Guinevere said. She motioned to the chairs and sofa around her. "Please, sit." They all sat down and continued to stare at her, causing Guinevere to blush slightly under their scrutiny.

"I must thank you for mentioning to Arthur about the ladies' maid. I admit, I had gone so long without one that I had nearly forgotten how desperately I needed it." Mary laughed lightly.

"I'm not surprised he didn't think of it. But figured you'd be in need of someone to help with all your fine dresses and such," she said. She looked around at the other women and cleared her throat.

"Forgive us, Lady Guinevere. It's just… we've never been in the presence of such a fine lady before," a brunette - Alexandra - said shyly. Guinevere shook her head.

"Please, I'm not that fine a lady," she said. "It's just Guinevere."

"He did say you were unlike what he thought a great lady would be," Mary said. "Riding around in breeches and such." Guinevere laughed.

"Does make it much easier and much more comfortable to ride. Honestly, whoever invented the side saddle was obviously not a woman. Dreadfully uncomfortable," she said with the wave of her hand as the other women laughed.

"Arthur wasn't lying when he said how beautiful you are," another with red hair - Katrina said. Guinevere blushed again, not sure how she felt about Arthur talking about her in such a way.

"Did he tell you how insufferable he finds me?" she asked, smiling.

"I wouldn't say that. More like… intriguing," Mary said, obviously the more talkative of the bunch. "What was the word he used?"

"Entertaining," Alexandra offered with a smile.

"Well, I certainly find him entertaining. When he's not annoying me," she said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"I heard the first dance lesson went rather ghastly," Louisa said, the last to speak.

"My toes still ache," Guinevere said.

"Hopefully the next one will be more successful," Alexandra said.

"Otherwise I won't have any toes left," Guinevere said. The women laughed, seeming considerably more at ease with her. She found she enjoyed their company, way more than she did any of the ladies who would try to make a point to stop by the estate or she would run into at various feasts. They were lively and unfiltered. And honest. Something Guinevere was in awe of. Life at court and among the nobility was constantly full of veiled intentions and manipulation. She felt at peace in this new world that Arthur was creating at his court.

"I see you've all met," Arthur said as he walked into the library some time later, happily taking in the group of women.

"Yes, they've just been entertaining me with tales of your wild youth," Guinevere said, smirking up at him.

"You haven't been telling tall tales, have you?" he asked, looking around at the women.

"Please, Arthur. You were a bit of a ruffian," Alexandra said, gazing up at him fondly.

"But a ruffian who took good care of us," Louisa added.

"Only because you took such good care of me first," Arthur said, meeting Guinevere's eyes. She smiled warmly at him. "I just wanted to let you ladies know that dinner is ready in the main hall."

"Good, I'm starving," Mary exclaimed. She looked over at Guinevere. "You'll be coming with us tonight, right?" She looked around at the expectant faces of the women, her eyes falling on that of Arthur. She sighed and nodded.

"I was planning to," she said, standing.

The group of women loudly made their way to the great hall, pulling Guinevere with them. She laughed and looked back at Arthur, who followed them with an amused look on his face. Guinevere found herself sitting with the women rather than with Arthur, though she found his eyes never really left her throughout the night. A warm feeling settled in her stomach and she couldn't help but find herself smiling more than usual.

"She looks happier," Bedivere commented, looking down at her and back at Arthur. He nodded.

"I think she was in need of more company," Arthur said. "She's been chatting with the girls all afternoon."

"Hopefully this will help," Bill replied. He saw Arthur stare at him out of the corner of his eye. "You aren't the only one who's noticed her dark circles are not disappearing."

"She still won't talk about it," Arthur admitted. Bedivere sighed.

"Give her time," he said.

"That's exactly what we don't have," Arthur replied. "She intends to leave shortly after the coronation."

"Surely you could find a reason for her to stay a bit longer," the older knight replied. "If you wanted her to."

"It's not so much finding a reason, but convincing her. She seems keen on getting home," Arthur said.

"I don't think it's a matter of her wanting to leave you… seems this place… that's what affects her," Bedivere said. Both men looked at him. "She mentioned today that it holds nightmares for her." All three men looked down to where Guinevere was laughing loudly with the women, wiping at her eyes where tears had started up.

"It's like you can't tell," Arthur said.

"She is a noble, Arthur, they are trained from birth to hide their true feelings when needed," Bedivere said. Arthur hummed his acknowledgment. He didn't say anything more about Guinevere throughout dinner.

* * *

The pounding on the door started up again. Guinevere sat up in bed, her heart pounding as she looked towards it, breathing heavily.

"I will open this door, Guinevere!" an angry voice shouted. "I will not play this game any longer!" She looked around the room frantically, seeking out anything she could use as a weapon. The door started to shake.

"You will not deny me any longer!"

She leapt from the bed and grabbed a candle holder, gripping it tightly to her chest.

"I will!" she shouted back. A thick black smoke began to pour in the room underneath the door frame. "You will not have me!"

The door flew open as the smoke continued to billow in, stinging her eyes. Guinevere began to cough, sputtering as the smoke filled her lungs. In the midst of it were glowing eyes. Guinevere gasped for air.

"Guinevere…"

"NOOO!" she shrieked, shooting straight up in bed. A book fell from her chest as she looked around the room, which was still lit with the light from the fire and various candles. She was covered in sweat as she tried to breathe. She pressed her hand to her forehead, trying to banish the images from her mind.

There was a quick knock on the door.

"My lady?" Elaina said softly as she stepped into the room. Guinevere looked up and smiled wearily.

"I'm so sorry," she said, sniffling. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Can I get you something?" she asked.

"Some… perhaps some wine, please," she said. "If it's not too much." Elaina nodded and curtseyed before leaving. Guinevere got out from her bed and walked over to her dressing gown, pulling it on. She then stepped over to a cabinet in front of a window where a basin of water sat. She dunked a cloth into it and wiped her face and neck.

She took a deep breath and looked out at the night.

"Soon, Guinevere. Hold yourself together," she whispered.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a bit! Been trying to get more done on this, but I'm also juggling two other stories.**

 **deerlyhan: Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! There's some dark stuff, but I'm trying to keep it mostly light and fun. The next chapter was definitely some fun writing...**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and following!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Guinevere did not come down for breakfast, Arthur looked towards the stairs that led up, a worried look on his face. He was distracted all morning throughout his dealings, but seemed relieved when he walked into the great hall for lunch, as though he expected to see Guinevere seated there amongst the girls or better yet - in her old spot beside him.

When she wasn't there, he sent for her ladies' maid who said that the Lady Guinevere was feeling ill and planned to stay in her room resting that day. He shared a worried look with his knights. Nearly all of them had heard the shriek the night before. His fears seemed to be confirmed with Elaina's news that she would not be leaving her room.

She had had more nightmares.

He was determined. That night he would get it out of her. Or at the very least, attempt to cheer her up a bit.

* * *

Guinevere shrieked and wrapped her robe around her tightly as Arthur barged into her room after supper. The sun had set long ago and Guinevere had seemed certain that most of the palace had settled for the night or would soon. Which is why she was shocked to see the new king standing before her, holding a bottle of ale and two glasses.

"Arthur! What _are_ you doing!?" she shouted, quickly pulling her long hair over her shoulder, feeling slightly undressed with it down. Thankfully she had managed to brush it shortly before he appeared so it wasn't a bird's nest. Arthur stopped and blinked slightly. He hadn't thought twice about coming into her room. Nor the fact that she was currently in her night dress. He had grown up in a brothel and was used to seeing women in various manners of undress. In fact, Guinevere seemed to be dressed rather conservative from what he was used to.

"Well?!" she shouted. He then realized he had never answered her.

"Oh… I couldn't sleep. And then when you didn't come down today, I remembered that you had trouble sleeping as well, so I thought perhaps we could keep each other company," he said, holding up the ale with a small smile. Guinevere stared at him, her eyes going from his face - which looked naively innocent - to the pitcher.

"This is… most uncalled for, Arthur. You can't… just go… barging into a lady's room this late at night. Did anyone see you?" she asked, though she was starting to lose some of her bluster.

"No, I don't think so. Why would that matter? It's not the first time I've been here," he said.

"Because! People will… say things," she said, pulling at her robe again. "And that was different. That was during the day when a servant was present."

"Exactly what will people say, Lady Guinevere?" he asked, his smile slowly spreading as he stepped towards her.

"Like… like… I've given my maidenhood to you… or… something," she said, attempting to appear scandalized.

"But I thought you said you weren't like other ladies," he said, full-out smirking now. Guinevere pulled herself to her full height as he got closer.

"I may be unconventional, but I'm still a lady," she said, holding her nose up. Arthur laughed as he kept walking towards her. He stopped just as he was a few inches away, looking down at her as he put his arms behind his back.

"Ah, so now you're a lady?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Guinevere glared at him.

"I am and always have been," she said. "And if you… attempt to do anything… untoward, I'll, I'll… slap you. And then scream."

"Gwen…" he said with a sigh.

"Why must you insist on calling me that?" she nearly shouted again.

"If you are so angered by my presence then why haven't you backed away or asked me to leave?" he asked, smiling. Guinevere's eyes widened as she realized she hadn't. "Perhaps… you don't want me to leave."

"Why you little…" she stopped and looked around. When she couldn't think of something to say, she ended up slapping him. Arthur's eyes widened as he flipped his head back to her.

"You slapped me," he said, astonished.

"I told you I would," she stated. Arthur stared at her a bit, speechless. "Again, you shouldn't be here," she said, still gripping her robe tightly. Arthur rolled his eyes. He walked over to the table and sat, placing the pitcher down, along with two goblets.

"Gwen, I think by now we've both established that we don't adhere to many rules that everyone expects us to. Now, can you please just sit? And we can enjoy some nice conversation and good ale. Nothing more," he said. Guinevere stared at him a moment. She then huffed and rolled her eyes. She walked over and sat across from him, still holding her robe tightly closed.

"Fine," she said, though a slight smile had sneaked onto her lips.

"See? Was that so bad?" he asked, pouring the ale and pushing one of the goblets towards her.

"I'd never hear the end of it if my father found out," she said, reaching for the cup.

"Well, he doesn't have to find out, does he?" he stated before taking a sip. Guinevere took a rather large gulp and put the goblet back down. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "So the lady knows how to drink?" Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"Don't seem so surprised," she said. "I wasn't above occasionally sneaking down to my father's wine cellar." Arthur laughed.

"And who did you drink with?" he asked. Guinevere shrugged.

"My lady's maid," she said, smiling slightly. "She was - is - my best friend." Arthur frowned.

"Where is she? Surely she would have come with you," he said.

"She did," Guinevere said. "But once Vortigern made his intentions clear, he sent her away. I don't know what became of her. Obviously she couldn't have been allowed to go home. She would have told father…" She frowned as tears sprang to her eyes.

"What's her name," Arthur asked softly.

"Malina," Guinevere said. "I've thought about her a lot, but I didn't want to burden you with more work." Arthur sat up.

"It's not an issue, Gwen. Anything you need, just ask. I'll search for her," he said earnestly. "We'll find her." Guinevere looked at him and smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you," she said softly.

The two drank in silence for a bit before Arthur stole another glance at Guinevere. She could feel his eyes on her so sighed and placed her cup down.

"Really, why are you here, Arthur?" she asked. "I can see through your whole 'nice conversation and good ale' line."

"Well, it was quiet without you. You stayed in your room all day so I wanted to come see how you were," he said truthfully.

"I was tired and didn't feel up to going down with everyone," she said blandly. "And you could have come seen me earlier in the day. I wouldn't have turned you away."

"Are you going to tell me why you can't sleep?" he asked bluntly. Guinevere gave him a calculating look. She didn't say anything but took another drink. Arthur sighed.

"Would it help if I told you why I can't sleep?" he asked.

"You can share if you like. Still doesn't mean I'll talk to you about it," she said. "I told you I didn't want to discuss it."

"Very well… part of it is… I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to be king," Arthur said. Guinevere laughed and nearly choked on her ale. He scowled at her. "I'm trying to be vulnerable here."

"Sorry," she squeaked out. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just… well, that's a cop out. You've been a natural at it from what I've seen."

"I put on a good front, but doesn't mean I don't worry about it," he said. "There are still things that I'm unsure of." Guinevere studied him a moment and then placed her goblet back down.

"I think… you'll be a good king," she said finally. There was no joking in her tone.

"What makes you say that? I haven't had a grand education or anything," he said.

"You don't need a grand education," Guinevere said. "You just need to understand the people. And that is something I think you understand very well. You grew up among them. You know where things are lacking. And now you have the power to change that."

"But what about dealing with other countries?" he asked.

"Well… yes, you have to be diplomatic. But… you'll figure it out," she said. "Never give up your morals or convictions unless it's for a very, very good reason." Arthur studied her a bit.

"So what was the very, very good reason for giving up your morals and convictions about me being in your room so late at night?" he asked with a smirk. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"Arthur," she said in warning.

"Gwen," he said in response. She glared at him. "Is it really so bad? I'll leave if you don't want me here."

"It's alright," she admitted. She sat up and wrapped her robe around her. "It's actually a bit nice. Usually I just sit up reading, but… it's not so bad to have some company."

"Nice enough that this won't be the last time?" he asked, smiling. She huffed slightly.

"I suppose not, but only as long as you're discreet about it," she finally said, picking up her goblet and emptying it. She held it out to Arthur who watched her in amusement. "Well? Are you going to fill it or should I do it myself?" Arthur laughed and poured more.

"You are most intriguing," he said. Guinevere shrugged.

"Apparently we're not all we seem," she said, smiling slightly. Arthur studied her for a moment and then looked towards the window. It was late, but not that late. Not so late they couldn't go on an adventure. He looked back at Guinevere.

"I have an idea," he said, sitting up.

"What?" she asked, mildly amused.

"Do you have something simple to wear?" he asked. "Something to blend in."

"Why?" she asked cautiously, suddenly thinking they were about to do something very stupid.

"Just thought we could go on a bit of an adventure… if you're up for it?" he asked, smiling. Guinevere looked at him a bit and then over to her wardrobe.

"Perhaps…"

* * *

"Arthur! This is so completely stupid! Why did I agree?" she whispered furiously as they snuck into the stables.

"Because it's fun," he said.

"You're king! We shouldn't be doing this!" she spat back.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, stopping and looking at her. She sputtered a bit. "See? You want a bit of fun just as much as I do. Now be quiet and help me saddle the horses."

The two worked quickly and soon were heading towards the village.

"Are you even sure there will be an open tavern?" Guinevere shouted.

"Trust me, there will be!" he shouted back at her, grinning.

They rode quickly and soon enough they were hitching the horses up outside a tavern where music and loud laughter spilled out. Guinevere stopped just before they entered, gripping the cloak around her. Arthur looked back at her, holding his hand out.

"Trust me, Gwen," he said, smiling. She looked at the door and then back at him.

"Very well," she said, putting her hand in his.

They walked in, immediately surrounded by noise. Guinevere kept her hood up, even though she knew no one there would recognize her. She had been in a carriage the only time she had been through the village and Vortigern never let her out of the palace once she had arrived there. She was more worried about someone recognizing Arthur. But as they moved through the crowd to an empty table, it seemed no one in the village knew what he looked like either. That or they didn't care if the new king were among them.

"Ale, please!" he shouted happily at the serving wench. Guinevere looked around, eyes wide. She had never been in such a place before. A fiddler and drummer had just started up another lively tune.

"Shall I teach you how to dance, my lady?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Guinevere looked at him, eyes wide, slightly offended.

"I beg your pardon, but I do not need you to teach me how to dance," she said, frowning slightly as she stood regally and pulled her cloak off, before accepting the hand Arthur held out to her. "I was born dancing."

Soon they were in the middle of the crowd of dancers, bumping into people as Arthur led her around the floor. Guinevere found herself enjoying it tremendously as she tossed her dark hair back and laughed loudly.

"I should think if feasts were like this I'd enjoy them more," she shouted over the noise at Arthur. "Much more fun than those boring court dances."

"I think a lot of people would enjoy them more," he shouted back, smiling down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her dark blue eyes were alive and glittering.

"When I take over the estate… I think I'll make sure that all feasts are like this," Guinevere said, smiling up at him. Arthur still smiled down at her, but he felt something prick at his chest. He had nearly forgotten in those few moments. Guinevere was going home. The coronation was coming up and afterwards she would leave, going back to her home with her father.

"What's wrong?" she asked, starting to look concerned. Arthur just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said.

"I don't believe you!" Guinevere shouted back.

"Don't worry about it!" he shouted down at her before spinning her around the floor, effectively causing her to laugh and stop questioning him.

After a few rounds, they both collapsed on the bench, Guinevere eagerly reaching for her mug of ale.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself," Arthur said, watching her.

"Apparently I did need a bit of an adventure," she said happily.

"I certainly hope that this is not our last adventure together," he replied. Guinevere blushed at the comment.

"I suppose we shall see," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I am still here for a few more days yet." Arthur nodded slowly while holding his mug out to her.

"To more adventures," he said. She clinged hers against his and grinned.

* * *

It was truly very late when the two left the tavern. They had danced and drank for a few hours and were now walking - rather stumbling - and laughing on their way back to the palace, leading the horses behind them.

"So I had my reservations, but that was fun," Guinevere said, looking up at Arthur.

"You have to go a few adventures every once in awhile," he said. Guinevere stumbled slightly as Arthur reached over and caught her. She looked up at him and started laughing.

"Oops," she said as he set her right and they kept walking. Arthur looked down at her and then reached out and took her hand. Guinevere looked down at his hand in hers, smiled and then looked back up at the street. She then stopped as her eyes widened.

"What is it, Guinevere?" Arthur asked, looking down at her.

"I just realized… we haven't had a king lesson in days," she said, looking up at him. "I've failed you." Arthur chuckled.

"I'll be fine," he replied pulling her forward.

"But you don't even know how to dance properly. What if you fall or trip or break someone's foot?" she asked, concerned.

"I honestly don't think something that serious will happen," Arthur said, glancing down at her.

"But you'll never find a queen if you can't dance properly," she said.

"And what exactly makes you think I'm looking for a queen?" he replied, eyebrows raised.

"Well… I mean it's only natural. You're the new king. And young. And handsome. You need a queen. So the coronation feast is a good place to start. All the eligible maids in the land will be there. Oh dear… what if no one marries you because I failed to teach you how to dance," she rambled. "First impressions really are everything." Arthur couldn't help but laugh loudly, filing the comment about him being handsome away in his mind for another time. He seriously hoped that she remembered all of this tomorrow. "This is no laughing matter, Arthur."

"Gwen, I highly doubt that my dancing is so abysmal that I would frightened off every eligible maid in the land," he said. "I haven't frightened off you."

"Yea, but you're not trying to marry me," Guinevere stated matter-of-factly. The statement caught Arthur off guard for a moment, but thankfully the inebriated Guinevere did not notice as she was still hung up on her failure to teach him court dances.

"What makes you think I wouldn't marry you?" he asked, curious of her answer.

"I didn't say that you wouldn't. Of course you would - I'm a catch. I just said that you're not trying to," Guinevere explained. Arthur nodded and glanced at her. He took a deep breath.

"What if… what if I tried? To marry you, that is," he said. Guinevere stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Me?" she asked, pointing at herself. "All this… have you been trying to marry me, Arthur Pendragon?"

"Not really… but… I don't think it would be so bad," he said. "Not now or anything. I still have a lot to do to get things back in order. But… maybe someday, if you're willing." Guinevere blinked.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked. "If you are, this won't do." She turned and started walking back to the palace, dragging him along.

"And why not?" Arthur asked.

"You can't ask a woman to marry you while she's drunk, Arthur," she said, huffing slightly as she let go of his hand and wrapped it around her.

"Very well, when should I ask you?" he said, smiling.

"You don't ask me to marry you. You can't. I have to go home. And I'll only marry for love. I don't love you Arthur… at least… I don't think I do… no… I don't. I just met you," she said, though it almost seemed as though she was muttering to herself. "But anyway. No. I can't stay here."

"And why not?" Arthur asked. "I could use someone like you on my council."

"Because I can't sleep here," she said simply. Arthur paused and then decided to push forward, wondering if he'd get an answer this time.

"And why is that?" he asked softly.

"Because everytime I close my eyes, I see Vortigern," she said. "Well… not him exactly. But it's the same… pounding on my door. Yelling. He tells me that I can't hold him off forever. And then I shout back because of course I can't keep my mouth shut. And then smoke… black smoke… filling the room…"

Guinevere stopped walking and stared off down the road. They weren't too far from the palace, but Arthur felt like he needed to let her proceed at her own pace. He worried that if he reached out for in that moment she would shriek and run.

"He never did get to me, you know. He tried, but he never did. But… it still haunts me. He would threaten to break into my room every night… some nights he would bang on the door and yell… others he left me alone. But I never knew when he would come…"

She turned and looked up at him.

"You have kind eyes, Arthur. Much kinder than his," she murmured, stepping close to him and touching his face. "Be kinder than him." She then turned and continued walking. Arthur stared after her a moment before quickly catching up.

So that's what was in her nightmares. He had suspected as much, but now that he knew what they were about he was quickly trying to think of any possible way he could abate them. Guinevere started to softly hum a tune, her free hand moving in front of her as though she were conducting an invisible orchestra.

"You know… I don't think I've ever been this drunk before," she declared after a few moments, almost as if her drunken confession had never happened. She turned and grinned at Arthur. "I like being drunk. Especially with you." He chuckled and reached over, putting an arm around her. He told himself it was mostly to help her keep her balance as she stumbled over the rough road, though even he had to admit it was because he wanted to keep her close.

"You most likely will not like it in the morning," he said, glancing down at her. Guinevere giggled and launched into a story about how her father had gotten drunk with nearby wealthy landowners and nearly had the whole lot go out for a hunt in the middle of the night. Arthur chuckled at the story, which he suspected contained a bit more exaggeration than what had actually happened, and by the time she finished Arthur had taken care of the horses while she sat nearby on a barrel.

"Alright, Guinevere. Let's get you to bed," Arthur said as he easily lifted her into his arms. She whooped and threw her head back laughing. "Shh, woman! Do you want to wake the whole place?"

"Oops, sorry," she whispered. He started up the stairs and towards her room and then stopped. Looking down at her, he thought a moment. Perhaps the nightmares were connected to the room - not the castle. And if he could get them to stop, maybe she would stay. Guinevere was already half asleep in his arms. He made a split decision, turning and walking towards his own set of rooms on the other side of the palace.

He was going to put his theory to test.


	7. Chapter 7

Guinevere groaned slightly as she felt her head start to pound. She opened her eyes and then immediately shut them again, blocking out the light pouring in from the giant windows. She stretched a bit and then pulled the covers around her, burrowing into the bed again. She'd tell Elaina not to bother her for a few more hours when the maid came in to wake her.

"Why are there so many windows?" she murmured.

"Perhaps some curtains would help… been thinking that myself," a voice answered.

"Curtains would be good," Guinevere replied, feeling herself start to drift off again. Her eyes then flew open as she sat straight up in bed and looked around the room. She didn't recognize it - it definitely wasn't her room. She then turned and saw Arthur smirking at her from a chair.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Relax. You're still dressed," he said.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, though lowering her voice. She didn't want the servants to hear.

"Well… after you told me about the nightmares, I decided to try an experiment. See if you would sleep better if you were in a different room. It was late, we were both rather drunk, so I brought you here rather than calling a servant to ready a new room in the middle of the night," he said. Guinevere sucked in her breath as she stared at him.

"I told you… about the nightmares?" she asked softly. He nodded, his brow furrowed in concern. "I didn't mean to tell you that."

"I wish you would have told me sooner," he said, leaning forward in the chair he was sitting in. "Why didn't you ask to be moved to a different room?"

"I didn't want to be a bother," she said simply. "Besides, I'm sure it wouldn't have mattered. I'd have them no matter where I stayed."

"You didn't last night," he said.

"Well… that's probably because I was drunk," she said.

"Very well… then you'll stay here again tonight and we'll see if you have them without being drunk," he said, crossing his arms. Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Or if you prefer, we can move you to another set of rooms."

"It's not that simple, Arthur," she said, starting to rub her forehead. "But I suppose I prefer new rooms to the scandal that would break out by staying again in yours."

"You'll never know unless you try," he said. "It's that or I can get you drunk again."

"I'm not sure I want to be that drunk again," she groaned.

"You seemed to enjoy it last night," he said with a smirk. Guinevere glared at him. "Don't worry, I was a perfect gentleman. You just… really enjoyed talking." Guinevere's eyes widened.

"What the bloody hell did I say besides the nightmares?" she asked. "No. Don't tell me. I'd rather not know what embarrassing things I said."

"You told me a rather entertaining story about your father and some nearby landowners," he said, leaning back in his chair. Guinevere thought back, vaguely remembering sitting on a barrel while attempting to re-enact her father leaping out of the house with a bow and arrow.

"Oh… well that's not bad," she said. She thought back further in the night. She remember laughing and stumbling down the road. She had wanted to ride, but Arthur was worried she'd fall off the horse.

The conversation about marriage. Her cheeks flushed as she looked up at the king, who was smiling.

"Was that you remembering when you said I was handsome?" he asked.

"You proposed to me while drunk?" she nearly shouted.

"I wouldn't call it an actual proposal, just… testing the waters," he said. "I meant it when I said I wasn't ready to marry just yet." Guinevere dropped her face into her hands. "Suppose it doesn't matter though, you seemed quite adamant in your refusal." She glanced up at him, noting that underneath his usual cocky smile, there was a hint of something.

Was Arthur upset that she had said no? She banished the thought from her mind.

"I meant what I said as well. I just met you. And I'll only marry for love," she replied.

"I remember. And you don't love me," he said.

"Well… not yet anyway. But at this point, I don't see how I could," she said, crossing her arms in front of her as she frowned.

"Ah, back to detesting me, are you?" he asked.

"I never detested you," she said softly. "Still don't."

"But you could never love me?" Arthur asked. Guinevere groaned and threw herself back on the bed.

"I don't know," she said, covering her face with her hands. "I'm just… so confused about everything right now." Arthur stood and sighed.

"Well, perhaps a bit more sleep will help. I'll leave you to it and send your maid here to help you get ready in time for lunch," he said, smiling. Guinevere nodded silently and watched him as he walked out, unsure if it were even possible to fall back asleep.

* * *

"You're both looking rather tired," Bedivere commented as Guinevere and Arthur sat down next to him in the Great Hall for lunch. Guinevere froze slightly as her eyes widened and a flush came over her face.

"I had trouble sleeping," she said quickly before turning to look towards the plates of food that were being placed in front of her, her stomach turning slightly. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to eat.

"Same here," Arthur said, though an easy grin had spread across his face. Tristan and Mike snickered from his other side. Guinevere was suddenly very interested in the fruit on her plate, studying it closely before picking up a piece and eating it.

At that moment a large amount of noise broke out. Everyone looked up as the doors to the Great Hall swung open and a large party walked in. At the front was an elderly, stately man. His face broke out into a relieved grin as his eyes fell on Guinevere. She leapt her to feet, her face coming alive. For the moment, her hangover was pushed aside.

"Father!" she shouted. She then ran around the table and quickly made her way to the man, leaping into his arms as her vision blurred with tears. He held her fiercely as tears began to swim in his own eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered to her. Guinevere closed her eyes, momentarily overwhelmed by having her father finally there.

"I did as well," she said softly. Leopold stepped back and looked at her, smiling. He cupped her face.

"When I got your letter, we set out straight away," he said. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner, my dear girl," he said softly.

"You didn't know, Father," she said. "And even if you had tried, I don't think he would have let you near me."

"But I should have tried," he said, his face turning dark. "I should have rode over here with my army and demanded he hand you back over."

"Father, he would have destroyed you," she said, her eyes in fear for a moment. Leopold was struck by horror that was apparent in her blue eyes. Just as suddenly as it appeared, Guinevere blinked and smiled.

"It's over and done with. Let's not dwell," she said. "Come. Let me introduce you to the new king." She hugged her father again and then led him over to the main table. "May I present my father, Lord Leopold. Father, this is King Arthur."

Arthur stood and quickly walked around to the lord.

"It is the greatest pleasure to meet you," Arthur said, smiling as he walked over.

"You as well, your highness," Leopold said, bowing gracefully. "I've been hearing great things about you."

"Please, it's just Arthur," the young king said, obviously trying to contain laughter. No doubt thinking about the story Guinevere had told him the night before. Leopold looked up at him, an amused smile on his face.

"I take it you have been taking good care of my daughter?" he asked, glancing down at Guinevere.

"Of course," he replied. "She's been a welcomed guest." Guinevere blushed slightly, looking down to the ground.

"So I see," Leopold said, noting Guinevere's face. "Come now, daughter. Why don't you show me around the palace. We have some catching up to do."

"Yes, Father," she said, looking up at him.

"We'll have your rooms made ready," Arthur said, looking around for a servant.

"Excellent. Come on, Guinevere," Leopold said, holding his arm out. Guinevere took it and led him off.

Arthur quickly set about making arrangements with a servant and took his seat again. He sighed as he started to eat again.

"So… Lord Leopold has arrived," Bedivere said casually.

"Yes," Arthur said.

"And I suppose they will leave shortly after the coronation," Bedivere continued.

"That is the plan," Arthur said, still not looking at him.

"And you can't think of any reason she should stay?" Bedivere asked.

"I've certainly thought of many," Arthur replied. He froze as he heard Bedivere chuckle. He slowly scowled at his knight.

"I've just noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with her the past few days," Bedivere said. "And was wondering if perhaps you had found a reason to get her to stay."

"She's made up her mind. She wants to go back to her father's land and help run it. Vortigern kept her prisoner here for a year. I'll not force her to stay if she doesn't want to."

"What makes you think she doesn't want to?" Bedivere asked.

"The fact that she talks constantly of going back," Arthur said with a sigh. Bedivere nodded.

"Maybe… something will come up," Bedivere said.

"I doubt that," Arthur said resignedly. "It seems that Lady Guinevere is the type of person that once she's made up her mind, there's no changing it."

* * *

"So, I see you've been entertaining our new king," Leopold said, casting a glance down at his daughter as they walked through the palace gardens.

"He's been rather entertaining," Guinevere said. "He's nothing like a king."

"I suppose not. Not with his upbringing," Leopold commented.

"I think it's good," Guinevere said, looking up at her father. "He knows the people. He grew up among them. I think it will help. He will capture their hearts and therefore their loyalty."

"Has he captured your heart?" her father asked, causing Guinevere to sputter a bit.

"He's… we've… he's a friend," she said. "Nothing more." Leopold chuckled.

"So I see," he replied. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"Besides, we both know I'm needed back on our lands. With you," she said. Leopold stopped walking and turned to face his daughter.

"Guinevere. Do not use me as an excuse. The lands are more than capable of running themselves and I can steer them for many more years to come. If you want to stay, then you should stay," he said. Guinevere blinked.

"But… I've spent my entire life learning how to run our lands, Father," she said.

"I've been teaching you to be a leader, Guinevere. You can do that here," he said firmly.

"But what if I don't want to? I've not mentioned wanting to stay," Guinevere shot back. "What if I want to go back with you?" Leopold sighed.

"You must do what you want," he said. "That's all I ask." Guinevere started walking.

"And that's what I'll do," she said firmly. Leopold chuckled.

"I have no doubt," he said. Guinevere stopped and looked at her father, unable to keep up the light banter.

"I can't stay here," she said softly. "I don't want to get into it now, but… just believe me." Her father looked down at her, worry filling his eyes. He took a deep breath and patted her hand on his arm.

"I understand. I won't push you on the matter," he said softly. They continued walking in silence a bit. "So… what have you been filling your days with?"

"Reading, getting to know the people on Arthur's council. Helping Arthur," she said, her eyes fixed on the garden.

"Helping? How so?" he asked. Guinevere shrugged.

"Mostly just advising him on the finer details of royal life," she said. "There's a lot he hasn't experienced."

"How kind of you," her father replied.

"It's something to pass the time. And he's not so bad once you get passed the rough exterior," she mused. "The castle certainly has taken on a new atmosphere."

"I can see. It seems more… lively," Leopold said looking around. "I hope this is a sign that things are returning to a happier time. I always did enjoy visiting when his father was on the throne." Guinevere looked over at him.

"One of his knights mentioned that. You and Mother would come to the palace often," she said. He nodded.

"The king would often seek our council on matters," he said. Guinevere returned to looking around the gardens. Her father led her over to a bench and they sat. "I would bring you with me after your mother passed."

"Is that so?" Guinevere asked, her brow furrowed. He chuckled.

"Yes, up until… well, until Vortigern took power. Then I kept you far away from here," he said. "Even though you probably don't remember much, but you enjoyed our visits. The young Arthur, he was rather taken with you even though you were both just tots."

Guinevere snorted slightly.

"Why am I not surprised?" she muttered.

"His father and I were actually working on a betrothal," Leopold admitted. Guinevere's eyebrows flew up as she gasped and looked over at her father.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "How could you?"

"Oh please, Guinevere. We never finished it. Not with everything that happened. But the plan was to have you to the palace often so you two could grow up together. Be familiar with each other so that when the time came it wouldn't be so awkward," he said, still chuckling. "Though I suppose it's better that it worked out this way. Seeing how you've grown and the person you've become, I've no doubt that you would fight me tooth and nail to get out of it."

"You are absolutely right. Arranged marriage… I can't believe you," she said, looking away as she scowled.

"Would you stop, Guinevere. I've seen the errors of my ways and managed to make up for it by raising you to be as independent as I could," he said, still chuckling. She glanced at him and then smiled.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "So, we have a few more days until the coronation. What shall we do?"

"Well, I was thinking it might do to see about your dresses," her father said. "Figured you'd like have some alterations made to follow the new fashions and such."

"What's that matter to me? I doubt they've changed much in a year," she said with a slight huff.

"Oh, well, I guess I should have told Mistress Randall to stay at the estate then," her father said off-handedly. Guinevere's eyes widened as she looked to him. She loved the seamstress from their village dearly.

"She's here?" Guinevere said, grinning. Her father nodded a small smile on his face. "Why didn't you say so?" She jumped to her feet, dragging her father with her. "Come on! We both know she hates to be kept waiting!"

* * *

"It'll need to be taken in a bit," the plump woman with frizzled bright red hair said, taking a step back and studying Guinevere in the deep red dress meant to be worn at the coronation.

"But it's so lovely! Especially against your skin," Mary exclaimed. Guinevere had sent for the women on their way to her (apparently new) rooms located on the other side of the palace. Arthur had her things moved and situated in a large compartment where she had a private sitting room. She had to admit, they were much nicer than where she had been held prisoner and weren't too far from her father's rooms. Or Arthur's as she noted to herself silently. She figured that was on purpose.

"Though… it needs something," Alexandra said, tilting her head to the side. Mistress Randall glanced at the woman and then back at Guinevere.

"You've a good eye. I was just thinking the same thing," the seamstress said. She walked over and made a slow circle around Guinevere. "Perhaps a small train would do."

"That would be lovely," Alexandra said, smiling.

"What do you think, my lady?" Mistress Randall asked, knowing nothing would be done to the dress unless the lady agreed. Guinevere stepped over to a mirror and slowly turned in front of it, taking in the dress from different angles.

"I think that would do nicely," she said.

"Good. Now, off with that one and now for the dress you'll wear to the feast," the older woman said, walking over and pulling out a beautiful blue silk gown gently from the open trunk that seemed to be overflowing with dresses. Guinevere was silently grateful that Mistress Randall had insisted on packing several things for her along with the gowns for the coronation. She was in need of new things to wear.

The women's eyes widened as they took in the gown.

"Oh," Mary uttered as she stepped towards it. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

Guinevere smiled as she stepped behind a screen and Elaina quickly stepped up to help her out of her dress.

"Oh, I've waited for the right moment to bring this one out for the lady. It's my pride and joy," Mistress Randall said as she held it up.

"It's perfect for the coronation feast. Arthur won't be able to take his eyes off you," Mary said, her eyes still taking in the gown. Guinevere snorted.

"That's hardly the point," Guinevere said, though she was thankful that she was hidden behind the screen as she felt her cheeks warm.

"He can't keep his eyes off milady anyway," Elaina said, smiling. In just the few days she had been working with Guinevere, she had been encouraged to speak her mind.

"Elaina," Guinevere chided.

"But it's true!" the young girl said as she stepped out and laid the red dress down and took the blue from Mistress Randall. The older woman shared a knowing look with the four women standing there grinning.

"A king does need a queen," Mistress Randall said.

"Not you too!" Guinevere shouted from behind the screen, causing the women to all start laughing. "I'm serious! I intend to go back to the estate and run my father's lands!"

"But just think of all the fun we could have if you stayed with us!" Mary shouted. Guinevere huffed as she stepped around from the screen.

"I intend to run my father's lands. I am the only heir after all," she said, her hands on her hips. The five women were all standing there, mouths gaping. "What?!"

Mistress Randall had a sheen of tears in her eyes and she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Sakes alive, you are the vision of your mother," she said softly.

"Are you sure you want to run your father's lands? Looking like that I think you could run the entire country," Louisa said softly. Guinevere looked down at the dress and then up at the mirror. She had to admit, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn. She smiled slightly, turning a bit. It was a sapphire blue and fitted until her hips where it flowed down around her feet. Her shoulders were exposed while the long sleeves were fitted, a bit unlike the current fashion that required mostly long, billowy sleeves.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Mistress Randall said as she walked towards the trunk and pulled out a filmy cape. She walked up to Guinevere and fitted in on her shoulders. The top was lace and fitted into the top of the dress while the sheer cape flowed down. She then stepped back, taking in the full affect. "Queen or no, you certainly look like one."

Guinevere was slightly speechless as she took everything in. Finally, she cleared her throat and found her voice.

"I think… perhaps… perhaps I should wear my hair down," she finally said. Mistress Randall stepped up to her.

"I agree and, your father asked that I pack something for you," she said. She stepped over to another truck and pulled out a velvet box. Stepping back over to Guinevere, she gently opened it, revealing a delicate silver diadem inside set with small diamonds. Guinevere's eyes widened as she gasped softly. "It was your mother's." Guinevere reached out and gently ran her fingers over it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"She wanted you to have it," Mistress Randall said, grinning at her as her eyes filled with tears. Guinevere nodded as she slowly closed it.

"I think it will do nicely with the dress," she said, smiling at the seamstress and trying to keep her own tears in check. "Now, I think we've settled everything with my dresses. I'm sure there is much that could be done before dinner." She quickly stepped back behind the screen as Elaina started helping her out of the dress. She wiped at her eyes while out of view of everyone, not wanting them to see her tears.

"Don't worry, Lady Guinevere. I won't tell them," Elaina whispered. Guinevere smiled down at her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

Guinevere was in the sitting room, curled up on the sofa in front of the fire reading later that night when she heard a soft knock at the door. Truth be told, she had been expecting it, which is why she was still up. She stood from the sofa, pulling her new dressing gown around her as she walked over and pulled it open, seeing Arthur smiling on the other side.

"Good to see you've remembered some of your manners," she said softly as she stepped aside and let him in.

"Good to see you didn't slap me this time," he said as she shut the door. "Are the new rooms to your liking?" Guinevere watched as he walked over and sat on the sofa, placing two goblets and ale down on a side table.

"Very much. Thank you," she said, walking over and sitting on the other side of the sofa, allowing a fair amount of space in between them. "I'm not sure how much help it will be just yet, but we shall see."

"There is always the other option," he said, pouring the ale. Guinevere snorted.

"I'll not spend another night in your rooms. Especially with my father just down the hall. I dare say poor Elaina was scandalized enough having to fetch me from them this morning," she said as he handed on to her.

"I meant getting you drunk," he said, smirking. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"I don't intend on that either," she said. "My father will expect me at breakfast and I'd rather not have to explain why I'm sluggish or look hungover." Arthur smiled and held his cup out and she gently clinked hers against his.

"Shame," he said, taking in the long braid that sat over her shoulder. "Though I suppose I'll make due with what I can."

"So how was running the country today? Deal with anymore Vikings?" Guinevere asked.

"No, no more Vikings for now. Mostly just details for the coronation," he said. "Incredibly boring business. All that work just to put a crown on my head." Guinevere laughed softly. "What?"

"Nothing, just… I suppose you would think something like a coronation didn't need such planning," she said, smiling. "I've already spent the afternoon with my seamstress from home trying on the two gowns I'll wear."

"Two? Why do you need two?" Arthur asked, genuinely confused. Guinevere laughed again.

"Be glad that you are not a woman, Arthur," she replied. "For a lady does not wear the same gown to a coronation and then the coronation feast."

"Still stuck on the lady thing, are we?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"More so now that I am under the watchful eye of my father. Not that he really cares that much," she said.

"I was about to say. Wasn't he the one who brought you up in such an unconventional way?" Arthur quipped.

"I dare say even this would cause him pause," Guinevere said with a chuckle.

"Should I leave then?" Arthur asked, though he made no move to do so.

"Of course not," Guinevere said. "There is too much ale left." The two settled into a companionable silence for a few moments before Guinevere glanced at him and spoke.

"So what comes after the coronation?" she asked. "I assume there must be something else besides that that you've been working on." Arthur chuckled.

"Of course there is. Been working on setting up my council. And delegating. There's a lot to be done to clean up the mess Vortigern made and it's too much for just me to figure out. I need to determine who will be in charge of what and send them out to inspect the towns and villages and such," he said, sounding as though he were already tired just thinking about it. Guinevere nodded slowly.

"It is of the utmost importance then that you choose wisely for your council," she said.

"It is. But, I have good men - and women - around me. I've no doubt they'll do their best," he replied. "Tell me, what is the first thing you'll do when you arrive back home?" he asked, taking her by surprise.

"Probably ride out and see to the lands," she said. "It's been too long. A few of the farmers' wives were expecting when I left. I should like to see how they are carrying on. A few of the maidens were betrothed. I just… want to see all of them again. See what I've missed."

"You really do care for the people on your lands," Arthur said. Guinevere nodded.

"There was one young woman - her name is Annie. I've known her since she was little as I would spend time playing with her whenever I rode out with my father even as a child. She spent years pining after a man from the next farm over. Every spring at the village festival, she would just sit and wait for him to ask her to dance, dressed in her best gown with flowers in her hair. They had known each other since children as well and she had decided when they were just 9 or 10 or so that he would be the one that she married," Guinevere said, getting lost in the story.

"And did they?" Arthur asked. She glanced at him with a smile.

"One spring, she walked into the festival wearing this beautiful dress of light blue that she had spent all year making herself. And when this man saw her, it was like… he was seeing her for the first time. He asked her to dance and they spent the entire festival at each other's side. A few months later - after a proper courting, mind you - he finally did ask for her hand. They were set to be wed shortly after the harvest," she replied. He leaned closer.

"Tell me more," he said. Guinevere smiled as she launched into another story about another villager.

Arthur studied her, watching as her face lit up while she spoke about the many people who lived on the lands. She missed her home, he could see that much. And he knew in that moment, he couldn't ask her to stay. But, it also gave him an idea of something they could do while she was here.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow, Gwen?" he asked when she had paused. Guinevere frowned at him slightly over the use of her nickname, though it was tempered by a slight smile.

"No, why?" she asked cautiously.

"Just thought maybe you would like to accompany me on a tour of the village and farms around the castle," he said. "I haven't been out much since, well, since I came here and I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit cooped up. Wouldn't hurt to get out and maybe talk to some folks."

Guinevere looked towards the fire a moment, before she grinned and looked back at him.

"I should like that very much," she said. Arthur nodded and smiled.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

 **Apologies that it's taken me so long to update. I've been caught up on finishing my HP book (it's done! But now to start on book 7...) that I haven't had much time to work on this one. I had about half of this chapter written for awhile, but finally finished it.**

 **Thanks for reading, and special thanks to all the new followers!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Guinevere walked down to the Great Hall with her father, feeling better rested than she had in the last year even though she and Arthur were up until late, laughing and talking in her rooms. She wasn't sure she wanted to admit to him that he had been mostly right. She didn't have the nightmare last night, but she didn't quite feel as though she were out of the woods just yet. It could have been just through sheer exhaustion from regular little sleep that she didn't have it. She certainly didn't have any other dreams.

"Lady Guinevere and Lord Leopold. It is good to see you this morning," Bedivere said with a smile as he met them at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"It is good to see you as well, Bedivere," Leopold said with a smile.

"The King requests that you join him at the head table," Bedivere said, motioning for the two to enter. Leopold smiled and glanced down at Guinevere.

"How wonderful," he replied as they walked in, Guinevere's arm tucked in his. Leopold smiled and nodded to various people as they walked the length of the hall towards the table. Guinevere felt her cheeks heat up as Mary, Louisa, Alexandra and Katrina all giggled and whispered amongst themselves when they passed. Looking up to see Arthur standing as they neared, she could see why. He had a bright grin on his face as he watched them.

"Allow me," Arthur said, pulling the chair out next to him for Guinevere. She raised her eyebrows at the sudden display of chivalry and wondered if it was purely for her father who was smiling as he sat on her other side.

"How kind of you to invite us to your table, Sire," Leopold said. "Though from what I hear, Guinevere has been a fixture here all week." Arthur winked at her, causing her to blush, before looking to the lord.

"As I said when you arrived, she has been an honored guest here as are you," he said. Leopold glanced at his daughter, who seemed quite focused on her plate and filling it.

"I shall hope to make many trips back now that things have set themselves right," he said.

"And I shall be happy to welcome you anytime," Arthur replied. He looked over at Guinevere and cleared his throat. "I spoke with the stables and kitchens today. We can set off after breakfast. The cooks have prepared a lunch basket for us as well." She nodded.

"Very well. I'll just slip into my riding habit after we eat and we can be gone," she said, looking over at him.

"What's this?" Leopold asked.

"Arthur has asked me to accompany him as he goes out to greet some of his people," Guinevere said. Leopold smile at the couple.

"How lovely," he said. Guinevere rolled her eyes, immediately recognizing the look on his face. He was scheming and obviously reading more into the situation than was necessary. They continued on through the meal making small talk, with Leopold asking Arthur about his plans now that he was king. Guinevere found herself somewhat impressed with most of the plans and glancing over in awe at Arthur. Granted she caught herself and tried to appear less interested after her father grinned at her several times.

Soon enough, she was walking briskly to the stables in her riding habit, securing her hair under the hood of her cloak.

"New outfit?" Arthur asked when she arrived, holding the reins out to her.

"My seamstress brought new clothes for me," she said, lifting herself up onto the horse. "How she managed to pack four trunks for me before they left, I'll never know. Honestly, I'm not sure how long she thinks we're staying." Arthur chuckled in response and mounted his own horse.

"Dare say your father hopes you'll stay longer than just for the coronation," he replied as they set out from the stables. Guinevere looked over at him and then straightened her back.

"I fully intend to leave after the coronation with or without my father," she stated. "If he wishes to stay longer to counsel you, that it's none of my business."

"Gwen, do I still annoy you so much that you cannot bear to stay longer?" Arthur asked, grinning at her. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought we were going out for a lovely ride and to meet some of your people," she said with a sigh, though she was fighting off a smile.

"I still fully intend on having a lovely day… if you can keep up that is," he said before kicking his horse and flying down the road. Guinevere shook her head and kicked her own horse, leaving the detail of guards following them in the dust.

"Your grace! Your grace!" one shouted as Guinevere laughed and leaned over her horse.

They ran at top speed down a road away from the main town out into the countryside, the guards falling farther behind. As Guinevere caught up to Arthur, he glanced over at her, grinning.

"Was this part of your plan?" she shouted at him. Arthur reined in his horse and glanced behind him as they slowed from a gallop into a leisurely trot.

"Lose the guards? Wasn't intended, but it's nice, is it not?" he replied. Guinevere smiled and shook her head.

"Where are we headed first?" she asked.

"There's a small village not more than a couple hours ride from here. Thought we'd stop there and then work our way back through the various farms," he said casually. Guinevere looked around, breathing in deeply.

"I wish we came out here more," she said, looking around the sprawling countryside.

"You really don't enjoy being cooped up, do you?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Not particularly. I feel like I'm doing something useful when I'm out of the manor," she said. "I'd take up my own farm if my father let me." Arthur snorted, imagining the immaculately dressed Guinevere dressed as a common farmer's wife and toiling away in a field.

"I cannot imagine it," he said. Guinevere sighed.

"I had a garden back home that I worked on myself," she said. "Had beautiful flowers year round. I added in vegetables before I left."

"Is that so?" Arthur asked. Guinevere nodded, not looking at him.

"Sometimes you just have to get your hands dirty," she said. Arthur looked back at the road, somewhat impressed. Was there anything Guinevere didn't do?

"As you can see, the gardens are in a bit of a state at the palace. Perhaps I could use some of your advice there. I know nothing of growing things," Arthur said. Guinevere glanced over at him.

"The ones I saw seemed fine," she said.

"Well yes, but that's only part of them. There's a larger section that's been left in disarray," Arthur said. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"If you want me to stay longer, you should just ask," she said bluntly. He looked over at her.

"And would you stay?" he asked. "If I were to ask you to?" Guinevere thought a moment and looked over at him.

"I'm not sure… I do want to go home," she said, sounding unsure. Arthur nodded.

"I can understand that," he said. The two continued riding in silence. This was not how Arthur had wanted this day to go. He wanted to show her something in the hopes he could convince her to stay, not pressure her into it and end up pushing her away.

As the guards finally caught up to them, they could see the edge of the village just over the next hill.

"It looks as though we're here," Arthur said, smiling over at her.

"Race you there?" Guinevere said.

"I doubt that racing is dignifying for a king," Arthur said with a laugh.

"Too bad. And here I thought you were different," Guinevere said before kicking her horse and shooting off down the road. Arthur laughed loudly and quickly followed, much to the chagrin of the guards.

* * *

Guinevere was laughing as she reached the town center and brought her horse to a stop. She turned and looked at Arthur who was grinning as he pulled up next to her.

"I must concede defeat, my lady," he said with a bow. He then hopped off the horse and walked over, offering her his hand. Guinevere smiled and hopped off the horse without his help, smirking up at him. She nodded at him and looked around as the villagers inched towards them in awe.

"Your people await," Guinevere said softly, looking up at him. Arthur looked over at them and smiled.

"Would you let me live it down if I told you I was nervous," he said quietly. Guinevere looked up at him, surprised.

"There's no need to be nervous," she said back to him. "These are your people. Just… speak to them." He looked down at her.

"Just don't leave my side," he replied. Guinevere smiled.

"I'll be right here," she said. Arthur nodded and took a step towards them as shouts arose.

"It's the king!" someone shouted as they started to walk towards them. Arthur smiled and laughed, looking around them. Cautiously they approached the couple. One woman with a basket on her hip walked up and curtseyed.

"Your highness," she said, grinning up at him. "Forgive our shock. We… well… it's been many years since a king has visited our tiny village."

"I hope to change that," he said, looking around.

"Please, your highness, come! Sit and we shall get you some water and food. I'm sure it's been a long ride," a man said, motioning towards a group of tables outside what appeared to be a tavern.

"Please, we don't need any food. But I wouldn't say no to a pint of ale," he replied, winking at Guinevere.

"Of course!" the man said. Arthur and Guinevere followed him and they sat as an older man with grey hair walked up and bowed.

"Your highness, I am William, the town elder," he said. "We are so humbled by your visit."

"Please, think nothing of it," Arthur said nervously as the people stood in a semicircle around them.

"What brings you here today, if I may ask?" William continued. Arthur looked around at the people staring hopefully at him. He caught Guinevere smiling out of the corner of his eye, motioning with her hand to answer.

"There is much to be done to set the kingdom to rights, as you all know. So I thought I would come out and address some of your grievances myself," he said, looking around at them. William's face lit up as he looked around at the village's residents.

"That is… we are greatly appreciative," he said, bowing again. He looked around. "Please, everyone, form a line."

"I assure you, I will not leave until I speak with everyone," Arthur said. Guinevere settled on the bench next to Arthur and watched as member after member of the village stepped up to him. He looked each in the eye and was listening quite closely to whatever they had to say to him. She had to admit that she was impressed. He would no doubt make a good king.

Soon, a little girl stood shyly in front of her mother.

"Go ahead, Eliza," the woman encouraged softly. The girl stepped up and smiled, bobbing in a small curtsey. She then stepped over and held out a small bouquet of wildflowers to Guinevere.

"To the future queen," she said softly with a lisp. Guinevere's eyes widened as she accepted the flowers.

"I, ah, oh dear," she said, looking frantically from the girl to Arthur, who was grinning, and back to the bewildered looks of the townspeople. Eliza's mother had gone pink in the face.

"Eliza," she scolded softly. "We don't know that she's the future queen." Guinevere looked back at the girl and smiled warmly as she gathered her bearings.

"Eliza, is it?" The girl nodded. "Well, my name is Guinevere."

"You must be a great lady to be at the King's side," Eliza said, starting to lose some of her shyness. Guinevere chuckled softly.

"Well, I don't know if I'll be great. That remains to be seen, but I am very flattered by your gift. They are such beautiful flowers," she said.

"Will you marry the king?" Eliza asked, causing her mother to shush her.

"I'm so sorry, my lady, you know how children can be," she said, starting to pull her away.

"It's quite alright," Guinevere said. She stood and walked towards the girl, kneeling down so she looked her in the face. "I'm not marrying the king. But… I do intend to run my own lands. What is it you would like to do someday?" Eliza scrunched her face up in thought.

"I want to look over my own herd of goats. Like my father," she said proudly. Guinevere laughed and nodded.

"I have no doubt that you will someday be a great goat herder. Maybe someday, you can even run your own farm," Guinevere said.

"Oh, you are too kind, my lady. We're just poor goat-herders. I don't know about that," the woman said nervously.

"I think if Eliza should like to have her own herd or farm or whatever, with hard work, why should she not aspire for such things," Arthur said. Guinevere looked back at him. "I was raised in a brothel and became king. Surely Eliza here can be whatever she wants if given the chance." The woman smiled warmly at the king and looked down at her daughter, her eyes filling with tears.

"I like your pluck, Eliza. I think you'll do great things someday," Guinevere said. Eliza grinned at her and then launched into a hug.

"Eliza!" her mother shouted as Guinevere laughed. Eliza stepped back from her.

"Now, run off with your mother and pay close attention to everything your father does. If you are to be a good goat-herder someday, you must learn how to do it," Guinevere said. Eliza nodded and curtseyed again before her mother led her off.

They continued speaking with the people a few more hours before the two walked back to their horses with the village elder. Guinevere looked around.

"Is there a school here?" she asked, directing the question to William. The man looked befuddled.

"Well… no, my lady. Most of the children are taught at home before they join their parents in the fields. We are but a poor farming village," he said. Guinevere looked at Arthur and then around at the various villages returning to their work.

"So there's no library?" she asked. William seemed even more confused.

"Well, no. We've had no need as most cannot read or write," he said. Guinevere looked at Arthur, her brow furrowed.

"I suppose we must do something about that," Arthur said. "Perhaps I could send some men out and… we could see about setting up a school house." William's face lit up as he went speechless.

"Here?" he asked. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"If we are going to encourage new generations to go for their dreams, we must provide the tools, should we not?" he said. William smiled and bowed.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you, sire!" he said. Arthur smiled and nodded. He and Guinevere then mounted their horses and started down the road, waving at the villagers.

"That was awfully kind of you," Guinevere said. Arthur sighed.

"It's true. We can't go encouraging them to do more and be more and not provide a way," he said, glancing at her. "I would not be king if people did not give me a chance." Guinevere nodded.

"True," she said, smiling at him. "Do you intend to set up schools in all the poor villages around your country?" Arthur shrugged.

"It wouldn't hurt," he said. "If I'm going to return to the golden days of my father's reign." Guinevere studied him a bit.

"I don't think you will," she said finally. "I think you'll make it better."

* * *

Guinevere stood on the balcony outside her rooms that night, looking out over the country. She had enjoyed her day out with Arthur, touched by this new side of him. She could tell that it wasn't for show. He did genuinely care about his people and hoped to improve their lives.

She felt that she knew him better because of it. And it made her somewhat conflicted about leaving in a few days. She furrowed her brow as she sighed.

"Such a heavy sigh, my dear," a voice said. Guinevere turned and watched as her father stepped out on the balcony. "How was your day with the king?"

"It was lovely. He has the makings of a great king," she said, stepping over to him.

"Then why do you look so sad?" he asked, concerned.

"It's nothing," she said, trying to dismiss it.

"Come now, Guinevere," he said. "Be honest with your father." She turned and looked back out over the countryside.

"It's just… I was so sure. My path was clear before me. I would run our lands and our manor. But now…"

"You are not so sure," he finished for her. Guinevere nodded. "Has the young king captured your heart, my dear?" She glanced over at him, furrowing her brow slightly.

"I'm… I'm not sure," she said. "He is kind and good and cares about his people. But he is also… frustrating." Leopold chuckled.

"I dare say most of us men are frustrating on some level," he answered. She looked at him. "Guinevere, if your heart is telling you to stay, you should stay." She sighed.

"I'm just not sure," she said, turning back to the countryside. "I don't know what my heart wants."

"You must listen to it," he replied. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well since it's so simple," she said. Leopold chuckled again.

"You are a smart woman, Guinevere," he said. "But sometimes you get so caught up in your head that you ignore your heart. Just… try listening to it for once." Guinevere nodded.

"Thank you, father," she said. "I'll… try."

"That's all I can ask. I shall leave you for the night," he said. He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight, Father," she said, watching him leave. She then turned and faced the countryside again.

"What to do…"

* * *

 **I know it's been forever since I've updated this, but in the spirit of trying to get more stories completed, I spent a good chunk of today working on this and my other King Arthur story so I can get them wrapped up soon. My Marcus Flint story is fully written and just needs to be posted, but I'm trying to drag that out a bit more so I have time to get more writing done on another Harry Potter story before I start posting it regularly. Still have a lot of plot left to figure out on that one, though knowing me, it'll all hit me in the middle of the night randomly and I'll knock out the entire thing in two days.**

 **Not to mention, I still have five articles to write for my actual job this week...**

 **Anyway, tons of people recently started following this story, so that alone encouraged me to get back to work at it. I've got half of the next chapter written and half of the chapter following that written as well. And then a couple paragraphs from what will likely be the final chapter (looking at about 3-4 more total, I think).**

 **Thank you to all the new followers and favs: snoowbunnie, bettie69742, SilverDragon-Purity, XxCherryBlossomxX33, RisingHero1, Damon1000 and artemis-jayne.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, following and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

A knock at the door woke Guinevere. She sat up in bed and looked towards the shut door that led to the sitting room. Gripping her sheets, she started shaking.

"Who's there?" she called out, fear starting to build up. Not again.

"It's just me, Gwen," she heard Arthur call out. She rolled her eyes, immediately calming down. It was dark - possibly still the middle of the night - much later than he usually came. She had waited up for him, but retired when it seemed he would not come. Huffing, she got out of bed and pulled her robe on. She opened the door and glared at him.

"I was sleeping," she said. He grinned.

"Apologies for waking you. But I had a realization and needed to tell you. Now," he said. Guinevere shook her head.

"What is it, then?" she said, crossing her arms in front of her. Arthur grinned.

"I love you," he said. Her eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon," she said. He pushed passed her and started pacing in her room.

"I love you," he said, grinning madly. "It just… it came to me just now. I'm in love with you, Gwen."

"How could you be? You barely know me," she nearly shouted. Arthur stopped pacing and stepped over to her.

"That's the crazy thing about love. It makes no sense," he said. Guinevere looked up at him, noticing how impossibly close he was. She started to take a step back.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said. He grabbed her arms, pulling her close.

"Oh, but I do. I've never been more sure of anything," he said. Guinevere's eyes widened as he bent down. He was going to kiss her, of that she was sure. What she wasn't sure about was why she didn't back away, but instead leaned forward.

"I think…" she whispered. He stopped, peering down into her eyes.

"You think what?" he breathed.

"I think I may love you too," she said. Arthur grinned and leaned down. Just as his lips were about to brush hers another knock on the door sounded.

Guinevere shot up in bed, looking around as the early morning sun flooded in through the windows.

"My lady, are you awake?" Elaina asked as she popped her head in. Guinevere looked over at her, eyes wide as she brought her fingers to her lips.

"Yes, yes I am," she said, her cheeks flushing. The maid smiled and walked in, heading towards her wardrobe.

"What dress would you care to wear today, my lady?" she asked, glancing over at her. Guinevere shook her head slightly.

"Uh… I think the forest green would do nicely," she said, throwing the blankets off and walked over to the chair where her robe was. Her mind was racing as Elaina started chattering away about the day's schedule. Guinevere nodded silently and allowed herself to be seated as Elaina began work on her hair, her thoughts still on the dream.

"Does that agree with you, my lady?" Elaina asked. Guinevere shook her head slightly, being pulled from her reverie.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she replied.

"Mistress Randall wants to have a final fitting on your dresses, which we can do after breakfast. And then the king has requested your presence in his council room," she said.

"Me? Whatever for?" she asked. Elaina shrugged.

"I believe he may offer you a position with his council," the young girl said. Guinevere nodded.

"Very well," she said offhandedly.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Elaina asked.

"Yes, quite fine," Guinevere said.

"Very well, my lady."

* * *

"Guinevere, the king asked you a question," Leopold said, looking over at his daughter. Guinevere's eyes widened as her cheeks turned pink. She had been lost in thought again, avoiding looking at Arthur though he was seated next to her. She was embarrassed about the dream.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "What was it again?" Arthur stared at her oddly.

"I asked if your ladies' maid had informed you of our meeting today?" he asked. She nodded quickly.

"Yes, she did. I will be there," she said.

"Good," Arthur said grinning. Guinevere shook her head and turned her attention back to her plate.

"Is everything alright, my dear?" Leopold asked softly.

"I'm fine," she muttered, making it clear she didn't want to discuss whatever was on her mind. The old man chuckled to himself, noting how she avoided looking at Arthur. He had an idea of what was on her mind.

Arthur, on the other hand, was worried. She looked pale and listless. Similar to how she did before. Had the nightmares come back? He hoped to get a moment alone with her to ask. Damn her resolve to pretend they weren't happening.

Once Guinevere had finished eating, she abruptly stood.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, clearly upset she was running off somewhere.

"I have a fitting I must get to," she said, starting to walk off. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I will see you later, won't I?" he asked. Guinevere's eyes widened as she looked at her hand in his and then up at his hopeful face.

"Of course," she breathed. "But I really must go." She then quickly stepped away, trying to calm the pounding of her heart and ignore the shiver that had raced through her when his hand touched her.

"Get yourself together," she muttered as she nearly ran to her rooms.

* * *

"My, how lovely you look, my dear," Mistress Randall said, fluffing the dress. Guinevere didn't nearly register the alterations as she stood lost in thought. "My lady?" Guinevere shook her head and looked at her in the mirror.

"Yes, it's quite lovely," she said, starting to wring her hands.

"My lady? What's wrong?" the older woman asked. Guinevere started pacing as she bit her lip.

"I… it's silly, really," she said.

"Out with it, my lady," Mistress Randall chided. Guinevere stopped pacing and looked at her, eyes wide.

"I've had a dream," she said. "About the king." The woman smiled.

"Dare say there's nothing wrong with that," she replied.

"He said he loved me… and I said I loved him back," Guinevere said, stricken. The older woman began to grin.

"There's most definitely nothing wrong with that," she replied.

"But there's everything wrong with it," Guinevere groaned as she flopped down in a chair. "I'm supposed to go back to my father's lands the day after the coronation. And the coronation is tomorrow." The entire palace had been in nonstop motion in preparation for it. Mistress Randall frowned slightly as she stepped over to the young woman.

"But if you love him…"

"That's it, I don't know if I love him," Guinevere stated. "I don't know about anything. It's only been a day or so that I've stopped having nightmares of this place. What if they come back? I can't live with them again." Mistress Randall studied her a moment before speaking.

"My lady… what happened?" she asked softly, stepping towards her. Guinevere looked at her, her eyes glistening with tears.

"It was horrible," she said, finally allowing herself to open up. "He kept me locked up. Threatened to kill father if I tried to run away again. He… he sometimes got so angry that he would hit me. And then at night… he… he would come to my room, banging on the door and I…" She stopped.

"Oh, my lady," Mistress Randall said, running to her and taking her in her arms as Guinevere sobbed.

"I couldn't sleep. I was afraid he would burst in finally and… I don't dare say allowed what I feared he would do to me," she whispered. "And there wasn't a damn thing I could do. I'm supposed to be strong, but… I couldn't…"

"There, there, my lady. The nightmare is over. He can't hurt you anymore," the old seamtress crooned.

"But, he's still here. In every shadow I worry that he'll come back," Guinevere said. "And he was so charming and kind in the beginning…"

"Is that why you're so afraid of King Arthur?" Mistress Randall asked. Guinevere looked up at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you afraid that he'll turn out like Vortigern?"

"I know it's silly. He's nothing like him. But… I don't know… I just… I need to get away from here. Back home. I need to sort out what I'm feeling," Guinevere said.

"What do you feel when you think of him?" she asked softly.

"Happiness," Guinevere said. "Excitement. He… speaks to me as though I'm an equal. Not some silly little girl. He's like no one I've ever met… And… the way he looks at me…"

"Sounds an awful lot like love to me," Mistress Randall said. Guinevere looked up at her and then looked away.

"I don't know," she said, frowning. The older woman patted her on the hand.

"Trust yourself, Guinevere. You will figure it out," she said with a smile. Guinevere looked up at her and nodded before looking away.

"I suppose…"

* * *

"So, you intend to make her a member of your council?" Bill asked. He studied Arthur, who nodded, and then turned to look at a grinning George and Tristan.

"I think it's brilliant," Tristan said. "She'll definitely stay."

"She still seems intent on returning home, though," Bedivere said, studying Arthur.

"It's worth a shot," Arthur replied. "Did she seem off to anyone else this morning?"

"A bit skittish and distracted. Why's that, you think?" Tristan asked. Arthur shrugged.

"If I understood the inner workings of women, I wouldn't have asked," he replied. Though silently, he still worried that the nightmares had returned.

"Did something happen while you were out yesterday?" George asked.

"I thought we had a nice time," Arthur said. "She seemed happy. Nothing happened that I can recall." George and Tristan looked at each other and started grinning.

"She's falling for you, mate," Tristan said. Arthur frowned at him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You have a nice time yesterday. She gets to see a softer side of you. Then today she's blushing and such. It can only mean that she's falling for you," Tristan replied. "Forget the council, ask her to marry you already."

"She already turned that down," Arthur said without thinking.

"What?!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You asked her to marry you? When?" Bedivere shouted. Arthur looked at his knights and then blushed slightly.

"Ehm, well… a few nights ago, we snuck out to a tavern," he said. Bedivere rolled his eyes as Bill chuckled. "We got a bit drunk and I asked if she would ever consider marrying me. She gave a resounding no. Said she wasn't in love with me and wasn't sure if she ever would be."

"The gods have cursed me with such a rash king," Bedivere muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing happened!" Arthur said.

"Sure," Tristan said, still grinning.

"I'm surprised the lady agreed," Bill replied. Bedivere scowled at Arthur.

"She is a noblewoman. You cannot just sneak out of the palace with her late at night. What if you had been discovered? You could have ruined her reputation!" Bedivere shouted.

"Well, we've been meeting in her rooms most nights," Arthur admitted. Bedivere shook his head.

"Well, now you have to marry her," he said. Arthur's eyes widened.

"I told you, I'll not force her," he said, growing serious.

"Well then be more careful," Bedivere said. "What if her father finds you there? King or not, he will likely throttle you!"

"I assure you. I've not be untoward and nothing has happened. We just… sit and talk," he said.

"Sure you do," Tristan said.

"I'm serious," Arthur said, frowning at him. Bedivere sighed.

"It is what it is," he said. "Come now, we must prepare for the meeting."

* * *

Guinevere followed the servant into the large council room, seeing many of Arthur's knights already seated around the table. She had long ago dried her tears, though she still struggled with her thoughts. Arthur grinned at her and walked over, offering her his arm. She accepted it, and tried her best to keep her face a mask of calm. He led her over to a chair, helping her to sit. Guinevere looked around, blushing slightly when she noticed Tristan grinning at her. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to Arthur.

"Now that we're all here," he said, looking around. "Everyone is here because I have something to ask of you." He met everyone's eyes, though lingered slightly at Guinevere. "I would like all of you to be my official council."

Guinevere sucked in her breath. She knew it was coming, but it still shocked her. Her mind began reeling again.

"You all have shown a great deal of knowledge and I trust each of you completely. I can think of no better group to seek advice from as I lead," he said.

"I think it goes without saying, you have my answer," Tristan said, smiling.

"And mine. I would be honored," George said quickly. One by one, everyone seated at the table stated their allegiance to the king and their willingness to be on his council. At last, it came to Guinevere. She blinked and took a deep breath, very much aware of all the eyes on her.

"I think… I think I must give this some thought before I answer," she said, looking over at Arthur. "It is not something to take lightly and I would like some time before I give you my answer." Arthur nodded, though he seemed slightly hurt that she didn't answer right away.

"I understand," he said. She nodded and looked down at her hands folded calmly in her lap. It took every ounce of her training to remain calm and indifferent, though she was sure her feelings were plainly written on her face.

"Very well then, that is all. I must see to the coronation plans," Arthur said finally, dismissing them. Noise broke out in the room as they all stood and began talking amongst themselves. Guinevere stood and immediately headed towards the door.

"Guinevere," Arthur said, following her. Guinevere spun on her heels and nearly collided with him.

"I'm sorry, your highness," she said, aware of the eyes still watching them.

"It's alright. Where are you rushing off to?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"I must… speak with my father," she said. "Discuss my answer." Arthur nodded.

"I eagerly await your answer," he said. She smiled tensely up at him.

"I assure you, I won't make you wait too long," she said with a slight curtsey before she turned and walked out. Arthur frowned as he watched her, wondering just what had come over her. Just yesterday they were joking and talking freely and today she was standoffish and formal. Had he said or done something to upset her? Or was it the dreams?

"Take my advice, don't even bother trying to figure it out," Bill said softly, stepping up to his side. "The mind of a woman is a complicated thing."

"Hopefully not too complicated," Arthur muttered.

* * *

Guinevere paced around her rooms, chewing on her bottom lip. Her thoughts were torn. Part of her wanted to say yes. To stay. The other part wanted to run as far and as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

She had her father's lands to think about. Hadn't she always dreamed of running them on her own? But then if she stayed, she could rule kingdom at Arthur's side. But did she want that? She still wasn't sure what she felt for him. It was clear that he was nothing like his uncle. But the palace still held dark memories for her. Sure they had abated since she left that horrible room. But what if it was just temporary and they came back?

"Perhaps… I could just… be on his council but not have to stay at the palace all the time," she mused aloud. "I could do that. I don't have to commit to marriage just because I accept a place on his council."

"Good heavens, who are you speaking to?" Elaina said as she stepped in. Guinevere stopped pacing and looked up at her maid, her face turning red.

"Oh… I was just… thinking out loud," she said, smiling nervously. Elaina stopped and stared at her a moment.

"You look rather flush, my lady. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just… I must make a rather important decision and I'm not sure what to do," she said. "Don't worry about it." The maid nodded and stepped over into her chambers.

"I'll just set out your dresses for tomorrow so they aren't wrinkled," she called out. Guinevere nodded and continue pacing. Of course. The coronation was tomorrow. And then the day after she would go back home. Her heart started to soar slightly at the thought of going down the familiar path to the manor. Of riding her favorite horse through the lands. Speaking with the farmers and their wives. Catching up on everything she missed.

Tears pricked at her eyes. She did miss home so very much. Her heart ached for it. But at the same time, Arthur's face filled her mind.

"Oh, bloody hell," she exclaimed as she threw herself down on the sofa. Elaina came rushing out.

"Really, my lady, I do think something is the matter," she exclaimed.

"Something is the matter, Elaina. I think I'm in love," Guinevere wailed. Elaina's eyes widened.

"With the king, my lady?" she asked. Guinevere looked up at her.

"Of course with the king! But I don't know what to do!"

"Perhaps, you should tell him," Elaina suggested.

"I can't do that. I've already told him I couldn't possibly love him," Guinevere said. "And I must go home. For my sanity's sake." Elaina looked around the room, unsure of how to answer the distraught woman.

"Maybe… maybe you don't have to say anything just yet. Maybe… think it over? See how you feel after you arrive home?" she said. Guinevere sat up and looked at the girl.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I'll do that," she said breathlessly. "Thank you, Elaina." The young girl looked confused as she offered a curtsey.

"You're welcome, my lady," she said softly. Guinevere smiled.

"I'll think about it. That's all I need to do. Think about it."

* * *

 **I know it's a bit rushed, but I'm eager to wrap this one up. I have an ending in mind, I just need to get there, haha!**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Arthur paced around his room. He had been up and dressed for hours, partly because he was nervous about the coronation and partly because he was worried about Guinevere. He wasn't sure what her answer would be. Christ, he had only asked her to be on his council, not marry him. He didn't understand why he was so nervous about her answer.

"Good to see you're up and ready," Tristan said, walking into his rooms. Arthur stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I've been up for hours," he said. "I couldn't sleep." Tristan sighed and stepped over towards him.

"You shouldn't be nervous. The country loves you," he said, being serious for a moment. "You'll be a great king, Arthur." Arthur nodded.

"I hope so," he said. "I still have a lot to learn."

"Good thing you learn quickly," Tristan replied. Arthur smiled at him, grateful to have such a good friend at his side.

"Suppose we should go down. There are a few things I want to take care of before the ceremony," he said. Tristan nodded.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"How beautiful you look," Leopold said as Guinevere stepped out into her rooms wearing the red dress. She looked down at it and up at her father with a smile.

"It is a big day," she said, feeling calmer than she did the day before. Once she had decided not to answer right away, it seemed most of the nerves had left her. She intended to enjoy the day's festivities and then in the morning she and her father would head home.

Once there, then she could allow herself to process through everything and make her decision. Once she no longer had the shadows of the past year following her around every corner.

"It's not every day you see a new king crowned," her father replied with a chuckle. Guinevere nodded.

"That is true," she replied. She held her hand out. "Shall we go down?"

* * *

Even in the midst of so many people milling around the great hall, Arthur found his eyes roaming until they found who he was looking for. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped over to Guinevere and her father, noting her red gown.

She was the picture of queenly elegance, he thought to himself. A smile filled his face as he approached them, Guinevere smiling in return. She curtseyed as he approached.

"I must admit, I feel much calmer now that I've seen you," he said. She blushed slightly.

"I'm not sure why you feel nervous," she replied. "You just stand there while someone places a crown on your head."

"Yes, but what if I trip? Or the crown falls off?" he said. Guinevere laughed.

"I highly doubt that you'll trip. Unless you intend to dance. Then you most likely will," she replied.

"Good thing the dancing will be later tonight, hopefully after everyone has had their fill of wine and will be too drunk to notice their king tripping," he said, his eyes twinkling. Leopold grinned, looking back and forth between his daughter and Arthur.

"Just take care of your partner's feet," Guinevere said. Arthur nodded.

"Have yours recovered?" he asked.

"Just barely," she replied. Arthur felt his heart soar. The Guinevere he had fallen for seemed to have returned. He stopped and looked away abruptly.

Had he fallen in love with her?

"Is something wrong?" Guinevere asked, peering up at him with concerned eyes. Arthur smiled and shook his head.

"No," he said. Guinevere stepped closer.

"You'll be a great king," she said softly so only he could hear. "Just enjoy the moment." He nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Arthur stood and looked out over the courtyard and beyond, seeing thousands cheering for him. He lifted his sword above his head, staring seriously out at them. He was their king now. He felt no more ready than when they set out to take down Vortigern. But he had hope. He glanced to his side, seeing Guinevere smiling at him from her father's side. He offered her a small smile before turning back to the people.

Just as quickly as it had started, it was over and they were all going back inside, everyone going off their own ways to prepare for the feast to come later that night. He moved toward Guinevere, hoping to have a word with her before she went upstairs.

"Guinevere," he said. She stopped and turned towards him.

"Yes, your highness?" she said, smirking slightly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop with that?" he asked, smiling down at her. He was happy to see her return to her normal self. Guinevere shrugged.

"Well… you are officially king now. Best get used to it," she said. Arthur shifted on his feet slightly.

"Just… well, I…" he started, causing Guinevere to laugh.

"Out with it," she said, earning her an amused look from her father who stood nearby.

"I… will you sit next to me? At the feast tonight?" he asked shyly. Guinevere's eyebrows shot up, not used to seeing Arthur as anything but confident.

"Of course," she said, smiling.

"Good," he replied, relief filling his face.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I must go get ready," she said. She did a small curtsy and walked off, Arthur's eyes not leaving her.

"She is something, is she not?" Leopold asked, stepping up to the new king. Arthur jumped slightly.

"She is, sir," he said. Leopold chuckled.

"You are king now, Arthur. No need to call me sir," he said. "Leopold will do." Arthur nodded. "Any plans for the feast tonight?" Arthur studied the old man, wondering if he had the gift of sight or could hear his thoughts.

"I'm… well… I'm not sure," he admitted. "I know there's something I'd like to do." Leopold chuckled as he looked off after his daughter.

"Have courage, Arthur. She puts on a strong front, but… she still has a heart. Just don't break it," he said before wandering off. Arthur blinked silently as he watched the man walk off.

"I don't intend to," he said softly to himself.

* * *

Arthur sat nervously at the head table, looking around the hall. It was full of noise and laughter. Many a visiting dignitary had come, offering their allegiance to the new king. Many of the townsfolk had been invited as well. Of course, most of them were down in the village having their own celebrations. They wouldn't all fit in the castle, but Arthur had insisted on inviting as many as they could fit.

But he was waiting for Guinevere, who had yet to make an appearance. Her father sat a few seats down from him. Laughing and talking with another of the visiting lords.

"Stop fretting. She's coming," Bedivere said from his side. Arthur turned to look at him.

"I know that," he said. Bedivere chuckled.

"You look as though you think she's run off," he said.

At that moment a hush came over the hall as everyone turned to look at the entrance. Arthur felt his breath leave him as he saw her. She was dressed in a beautiful gown of blue silk that played up her eyes. Her hair was down in soft ringlets as a small tiara glittered from atop her head. Smiling, she slowly walked the length of the hall, stopping in front of the head table and falling into a deep curtsy.

"King Arthur," she said, glancing up at him. Arthur blinked, unable to speak momentarily. He then stood abruptly, his chair squeaking loudly against the stone floor.

"Lady Guinevere," he said. He quickly stepped around the table and offered his arm, leading her back around to the chair next to him. "You look… lovely." She smiled as she sat.

"Well, I was invited to sit next to the king. One must look one's best when seated next to the king," she said, offering him a wink. Arthur chuckled.

"With you at my side, I doubt anyone will offer me a second glance," he said. Guinevere laughed softly, but a slight pink tinge had come into her cheeks. They laughed and spoke throughout the meal when finally a group of musicians had set up and started playing. Arthur cleared his throat and stood, offering a hand to Guinevere. She looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Would you care to dance with me, Lady Guinevere?" he asked, smiling.

"I fear for my feet," she replied.

"I think you'll find my dancing skills greatly improved," he said. Guinevere sighed.

"Against my better judgement," she said, allowing him to help her up and then lead her to the floor. The entire hall sat and watched the two as Arthur bowed solemnly to her then winked. Guinevere laughed and the two started.

She was shocked. Arthur moved smoothly, gracefully leading her through all the steps.

"You have improved," she said, stunned.

"Well… I may have asked for some help," he said.

"Is this the reason why you didn't come visit the past few nights?" she asked softly. Arthur grinned and shrugged.

"Someone once lamented my chances at finding a queen if I did not improve my dance skills," he said, causing Guinevere to laugh. Soon enough, more couples had joined them in the dance. After a few runs, a flushed and happy Guinevere followed Arthur as he snuck them out a door and to a large, empty balcony.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lady Guinevere?" he asked. She nodded.

"I am, your highness," she said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It's just us, Gwen. Arthur will do," he said.

"Very well… Arthur," she said.

"Have you given my offer any thought?" he asked, glancing down at her. She sighed. Of course he would want an answer right now. He had already proven how impatient he could be, so she shouldn't have been surprised.

"I have," she finally responded. "And… I don't know." Arthur nodded. "It's just… I want to go home, Arthur. I need to go home. Once I'm there, I think that I'll be able to fully process everything and find an answer for you." He looked down at her and smiled, though she could sense a sadness in his eyes.

"I understand, Gwen," he said. "I just hope that maybe… you'll come back. To visit, that is." She nodded.

"I think I could manage that," she said.

"Good. I should hate the thought that this would be our last meeting," he said dramatically, causing Guinevere to chuckle.

"Please, Arthur. I assure you that this will not be the last time we see each other," she said. He studied her a moment, shifting nervously on his feet.

"You do look quite beautiful tonight," he said softly. Guinevere could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Thank you," she said softly. Arthur gazed down at her, not being able to stop himself. He spun her towards him.

"Gwen… I…" he started, but found he lost his words as soon as he met her blue eyes. She stiffened slightly, her eyes going wide.

"What is it, Arthur?" she asked softly.

"Stay. Stay with me," he said. "Don't leave tomorrow." Guinevere frowned as she looked away.

"I don't know," she said.

"I understand that you have… a dark history here. But I can make that go away if you would just let me," he said. Guinevere swallowed and looked up at him.

"Arthur… I told you…"

"I know. You need to go home. Then... go home and then come back. Come back to me and never leave," he begged. Before she could say anything more, he crushed his lips upon hers, desperately kissing her. Guinevere was shocked for a moment and then found herself melting into him, gripping at the front of his shirt.

"Please, stay with me," he murmured when his lips left hers. "I love you." Guinevere took a deep breath and then pushed away.

"I… I…," she said, unable to say the words. Hadn't she just uttered them yesterday in her rooms? Why couldn't she reply that she loved him as well? Why couldn't she allow herself to stay with him? She pressed her hand to her mouth. "I must go." She then turned and ran from the balcony, leaving a stunned Arthur behind. He stood for a few moments, gaping at the spot where she just stood.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur stood listlessly at the window, staring out towards the village. It had been two days since Guinevere left and she was never far from his mind. His knights knew something had happened when they noticed how she barely spoke to him when she and her father left. Nearly their entire party seemed distressed, casting glances at the young woman as she curtseyed and wished him a formal farewell, not quite meeting his eyes before turning and climbing into the carriage.

Her father had offered him an apologetic smile and said he would return soon to attend the first formal council meeting in a few weeks' time. Quietly, he promised Arthur he would talk to Guinevere.

And now he stood in his council room, finally getting a few moments to himself in the aftermath of the festivities. Many of the dignitaries were staying a few days before heading back to their various homes and manors throughout the country, meaning he had spent nearly every waking moment in meetings or entertaining. It was tiring, and more than once he had wanted to tell them all to leave him be.

"Still thinking about her?" Tristan asked as he walked into the room. Arthur glanced over at him and then back to the window.

"I'm not in the mood," Arthur said.

"And I'm not here to tease," Tristan said, being serious for a rare moment. Arthur sighed and pushed off from the window and walked over to the round table. "What happened?"

"I begged her to stay. Or rather to come back. And then I told her I loved her," he said. Tristan blinked and looked around.

"And she ran?" he asked. Arthur nodded.

"I pushed her. It was too soon," he said.

"And then you let her go," Tristan added. Arthur looked up at him.

"What was I supposed to do? She ran because I told her I loved her and wanted her to stay. If I had tried to stop her or gone after her, she just would have ran faster," he said. "I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have pushed her. I should have given her more time or space."

"But… she… everything seemed as though it was going well," Tristan said. Arthur sighed.

"She's strong. And she's a bit proud. She wouldn't let just anyone see how much she was struggling. She seemed desperate to get away from here and I don't blame her," Arthur said. "This place holds different memories for her." Tristan frowned slightly.

"Seems like maybe she just needs time, Arthur," he said. "I don't think you should give up hope just yet. She hasn't answered about the council. She may decide to return for that."

"I don't know…"

"Just… wait before you write her off forever. She may change her mind and come back," Tristan urged. Arthur looked up at him and nodded. "And in the meantime, you do have a country to run. That should hopefully keep your thoughts occupied."

"That it will," Arthur responded. "Come on, I believe Bedivere asked to see me about an hour ago. Should probably oblige him."

* * *

"Father! You asked for me?" Guinevere said, walking into his library. Her father sat behind his large desk, pouring over records from the lands. Guinevere had wanted to look over things and catch up on what had happened over the last year she was away as soon as they arrived back at home, but he insisted she take a few days just resting.

So, for the last week she had taken to riding her horse - Isabella - around the lands for hours. Sometimes visiting nearby farms and sometimes just riding. She was about to go out for another ride when she had been summoned.

"Yes, there you are, Guinevere. You've been sent a letter," he said, looking up at her. He then looked around the cluttered desk before locating the envelope. He held it up and she stepped over, reaching out for it. Immediately she froze, recognizing the royal seal.

"It's from the palace," she said.

"Ah, yes, I suppose that's what the king's seal means," her father replied, turning back to his work. Guinevere stared at it as she turned and started walking out of the room. "Going out for a ride?" her father called after her.

"Yes, I think I'll go visit the farms to the east today," Guinevere said, her mind still focused on the red wax seal.

"Oh good. Richards has a mare that's about to foal. Would you check on that and let me know how it looks?" he asked. Guinevere nodded.

"Yes, father," she said. She then shook her head and put the envelope in the pocket of her cloak. She would think about the king later. Right now she had things to do.

* * *

It only took about a 45-minute ride out to the Richards farm. Guinevere had always liked visiting since she was a child, mesmerized by the horses he would raise and then sell to various landowners and manors around the country. He was famous for his horses and Guinevere's family had long been proud to call him a tenant. She had a special friendship with old man Richards and as a child had insisted she would marry his oldest son. He had married when she was 10, much to her chagrin at the time.

"Lady Guinevere! I was wondering when we'd see you!" his son Wesley called out as Guinevere galloped up. She reined in Isabella and deftly slid off, smiling as she walked up to him.

"I've been making the rounds. I've had a lot of catching up to do," she said. "I heard you've got a mare about to foal." Wesley smiled and nodded.

"Just last night. Would you like to see?" he asked. Guinevere grinned.

"I would," she said. He led her into the barn and over to a stall where the mother and baby were munching on hay.

"Got a little stallion there," he said.

"He's beautiful," Guinevere murmured, taking in the pure black foal. "He'll fetch you a good price someday. Father will be happy to hear about him and may just buy him off you himself." Wesley nodded.

"Should think so," he said. "Marla's inside with the children. I can take care of your horse if you'd like to go in." Guinevere nodded and thanked him, then headed to the larger farmhouse. It once housed the Richards, but when Wesley and his wife Marla started their family, old man Richards had built a smaller one nearby for himself and his wife and their youngest son. Two other houses nearby were the homes of his two other sons and their families.

"Lady Guinevere! My stars how happy we are to see you again!" Marla shouted as she entered the kitchen. Immediately Guinevere was surrounded by laughing children as they all clamored over to hug her.

"I am rather happy to be back," Guinevere said, smiling. "How much you've all grown!"

"Tessa's getting married!" the smallest one, a little girl name Sarah shouted. Guinevere's eyes widened as she looked over at Marla.

"I know. I can scare believe she's old enough as well. But I was about her age when I married," Marla replied. "And Jacob's a good man. He'll be good for her."

"It seems much has changed in my absence," Guinevere said, allowing the children to pull her over to a table where she sat. Marla wiped her hands on a towel and moved to sit with her. Guinevere had long insisted the many farms around them treat them as one of their own and not the lady of the manor.

"Aye, it has. But we're awfully glad that you're back. Though… word around the village is that you were an honored guest of our new king. Please, tell me what he's like," the older woman said with a smile.

"Yes! Yes! Is he handsome?" Sarah asked, hopping up and down. Guinevere laughed, though her heart began aching as she thought of the letter in her pocket.

"He is very handsome. And kind. Though he's certainly very ornery at times," she said to the little girl. Sarah looked at her in shock.

"Are you allowed to say such things about the king?" she whispered.

"This one, you are. And I highly encourage more people to do so, lest his head get so big he wouldn't fit through the door," Guinevere said. Sarah started giggling.

"It seems you're fond of him," Marla said as the children ran out of the room. Guinevere sighed and smiled sadly.

"I am," she said.

"What's this?" Marla asked. Guinevere shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said, not wishing to discuss it. "So, when is the wedding?"

* * *

Arthur sat in the council room, eating at the table with Tristan, Bill, Bedivere, George and a few others of his knights. While he had taken his meals in the great hall, tonight he felt he had earned a break from the hub-bub of the visitors.

"Sire, we've had word," a man said, rushing in. Arthur sat up and looked at the letter in his hand. He stood and took it, thinking perhaps Guinevere had written him.

"About what?" he asked.

"The maid, sire. The one you sent us to look for," the man said. "We found her." Arthur looked up at him and then down at the letter. Quickly he ripped it open and read it, seeing another sealed letter inside written to Guinevere. "They are on their way back to the palace, but it'll take about a week for them to arrive. She's unhurt, but slightly under nourished." Arthur nodded.

"Thank you. I will see to informing Lady Guinevere," he said. "Have a man ready to set out with a letter soon."

"Yes, sire," the man said before leaving. Arthur walked over and sat down at the table, reading through the letter again.

"What's this? The missing ladies' maid?" Bedivere asked. Arthur nodded.

"I sent men out to find her. I hadn't said anything to Guinevere yet because this is the first time they sent word," he said, not taking his eyes off the page.

"She'll be happy," Tristan said. Arthur nodded.

"They were quite close," he murmured.

"Will you write her as well?" George asked. Arthur looked up at him.

"Of course, I have to tell her that we've found her," he said.

"I think he means, will you write more than just that you've found her maid," Tristan said, smiling. Arthur sighed and looked back down.

"I don't know what I'll write her," he admitted. "I've started several letters, to be honest. But never sent them."

"Just… write from the heart," Bedivere suggested. All the men looked up at him blankly. Bedivere just sighed and shook his head. "I'll fetch paper and a pen."

Arthur looked down at the letter again and then at the small envelope with Guinevere's name written on it. He was fairly certain there was nothing he could say to her to convince her to come back. So he wouldn't try. Rather, he would do what he should have done from the start.

Give her time.

* * *

Guinevere sat on a hill overlooking the manor and grounds. It was her favorite place to think and it was here where she decided she would finally read the letter. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened it, her hands shaking slightly as she took a deep breath.

 _Gwen,_

 _It's been days since you left and already I can feel an emptiness. I didn't realize just how much life you brought here until you were gone. But I understand why you left. I just wanted to apologize for my actions. If they made you feel uncomfortable or pressured in any way, I am so incredibly sorry. I didn't want you to feel forced to do anything. If you choose not to sit on my council, I understand. If you choose never to see my daft face again, I will also understand. Though I hope you don't choose that._

 _I also wanted to tell you that I have looked into what happened with your previous ladies' man, Malina. It's taken some time, but we managed to find her at a small manor located by the sea about a week's ride from the palace. It turns out she had been sent there as a slave. But don't worry, she is in good health and I've been told she is on her way back to the palace now. Once she arrives here, she'll rest a few days and then I will personally see to it that she is safely delivered to you. I've included a letter from her._

 _I won't ask you to come back. I won't tell you that I love you again. All I'll say is, I miss you and I wish you good health and a safe recovery from the nightmare that was your last year at the palace. I hope those days quickly fade into a dull memory. And that sometime, you will think of me. Hopefully with a smile on your face. Even if I drive you mad._

 _Love, Arthur_

Guinevere wiped a tear from her cheek as she smiled down at the letter. She was elated that Malina had been found safe and that soon she would return to the manor. Her family would be so happy to hear.

She read through the letter again, imagining Arthur's voice in her head. She found herself laughing softly. She did miss him. She missed their talks by the fire over ale. She missed the closeness they had. But at the same time, she still wasn't sure she was ready to go back.

She put the letter aside and opened the one from Malina. It was spattered with tear stains and written frantically, as though she couldn't write the words down fast enough. Her old friend was happy to be returning, insisting that she had never given up hope that Guinevere would send someone for her. Guinevere swallowed more tears and looked up at the manor.

Malina was okay and coming back. What's more, Arthur had kept his word and found her. Guinevere looked down at the letters again, brushing her fingers against the pages. Since she arrived home, she hadn't really allowed herself to think about her answer to the king's request. She told herself she needed time to adjust. To heal. To feel more like her old self. But if she were honest, she knew that she couldn't be her old self. Not anymore. She couldn't just erase everything that had happened over the last year.

But she could move forward. Granted slowly. She wasn't ready to go back to the palace on any sort of permanent basis. But she could possibly accept Arthur's request to sit on his council. Didn't it give her an opportunity to help more people? She could help run the lands and help advise Arthur.

What came after that, she could worry about it as it came.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur was in the council room, meeting with a few of his knights and discussing the project to provide school houses for far-lying villages when a horn sounded. He looked towards the window, not remembering news of any guests arriving today.

"Bedivere, was someone coming?" he asked, looking at the older knight. He shook his head, confused.

"Not that I'm aware," he said. Arthur looked back out and saw the coat of arms on the flags of the guards accompanying the party. Immediately, his face lit up as he ran from the room.

"Arthur!" Bedivere shouted after him. He then moved to the window and looked out. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"Who is it?" Tristan asked.

"Think. Who would Arthur go running from the palace to greet?" Bedivere asked. Tristan started laughing as he moved to follow Arthur.

* * *

The new king ran through the courtyard, stopping at the gates as the guards piled in, followed by a carriage. Rather than waiting on the footmen once it came to a stop, Arthur ran up and opened the door himself, gazing up into the smiling face of Guinevere.

"Your highness, I believe this is… unconventional," she said. Arthur laughed as he held his hand out to her and helped her from the carriage.

"I believe I've mentioned we're doing things a bit differently around here now," he replied.

"So I see," Guinevere said.

"Where's your father and why are you here?" he asked, slightly breathless.

"He is tending to our lands. And as for why I'm here, I believe I'm here to fetch my maid," Guinevere said as he escorted her into the palace. "And, I believe I have left his highness waiting too long for an answer."

Arthur's face lit up.

"Well, I believe first of all, there is someone you would like to see," he said, leading her through the palace towards the library. He pushed the door open and Guinevere looked around until her eyes fell on a group of women, laughing where they sat around a gathering of sofas.

"MALINA!" she shouted as she let go of Arthur's arm, picked up her skirts and ran. A woman with honey brown hair jumped to her feet.

"My lady!" she shouted. The two met in an embrace as tears fell down their cheeks.

"My god, I'm so happy you're safe," Guinevere said, stepping back to look at her.

"Oh, Gwen, I knew you would send someone for me! I knew there was no way you could leave me in that horrid place!" Malina replied. Arthur blinked in surprise and then grinned, catching on to the nickname Malina had used. He now suddenly understood Guinevere's hesitance to let anyone else use it.

"I worried for you every day," Guinevere said.

"As did I. I never wanted to leave you alone here," Malina said. Guinevere sniffed slightly.

"Well… that's all passed now. I'm here to take you home," she said. Malina smiled and nodded. She then looked over at Arthur.

"Thank you, your highness. I am truly grateful," Malina said with a curtsey.

"As am I," Guinevere said. Arthur blushed slightly.

"Come now. I'll have someone show you to your rooms so you can catch up," Arthur said. Guinevere nodded as she linked arms with Malina and the two walked out, following another servant.

* * *

Guinevere leaned over the stone balcony, pulling her robe around her. Arthur had put them in the rooms she last stayed in. They opted to dine there, wanting to have their reunion in private so they could laugh and cry as loudly and often as they wanted without the court's eyes watching. Malina was now sleeping, but Guinevere couldn't quiet her mind so stood outside hoping the night air would help.

"Thought I would find you here," Arthur said softly. Guinevere turned to look at him and smiled.

"And I figured you'd come," she said, stepping over to him.

"Still having trouble sleeping, I see," he commented.

"This time it's due to excitement, thankfully," she said. Arthur gazed down at her.

"I won't lie… it's good to see you, Gwen," he said.

"I'm happy to see you as well," she replied. "And really, thank you for finding Malina."

"It was nothing," he said. "I'd do anything for you, Gwen." She nodded and glanced away, trying to hide the fact her eyes were tearing up again.

"We've been best friends since I was a little girl. To be honest, I see her as more a sister than a servant. It killed me when Vortigern took her away."

"At least you're back together," he said. Guinevere nodded.

"So… you have something to tell me?" he asked, grinning cheekily. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"I've decided that I will take a seat on your council," she said. Arthur's face lit up.

"You will?"

"Yes, but, my father does still need my help with the lands. So, I will divide my time between them and here… for the time being," she said. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"For the time being?" he replied. He sighed and walked passed her towards the railing. "Almost sounds as though you are contemplating possibly moving here permanently someday."

"I've said no such thing, Arthur," Guinevere replied. He turned and looked back at her. "But… that doesn't mean I wouldn't be open to the possibility. In the future. The far future." Arthur chuckled as she walked over to his side.

"Just how far is the far future?" he asked. "I'm not so good with time."

"I suppose we can just add that to our king lessons," Guinevere said with a shrug. Arthur turned to face her.

"Right… there are still many things you need to teach me," he said. "But, I think I've discovered something I can teach you." Guinevere frowned.

"What could you possibly teach me?" she asked.

"How to kiss properly," he replied. Guinevere's eyebrows flew up.

"I do not need instructions on how to kiss properly," she said, as though the suggestion were preposterous.

"Last I checked, one typically doesn't run away after being kissed," he said.

"Unless one did not want to be kissed," Guinevere retorted. Arthur looked down at her, his face falling slightly.

"So, you don't want to be kissed by me?" he asked. Guinevere laughed softly.

"I wasn't sure at the time. But I think I am now," she said. Standing on her toes she gently kissed him. Arthur grinned down at her as she stepped back.

"Still need to learn how to properly kiss," he said. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"Arthur, you are-"

He cut her off with another kiss, running his fingers through her hair as she stepped up to him, resting her hands on his chest. After a few moments he raised his face, grinning as he took in her flushed cheeks.

"That," he said softly, "is how you kiss properly."

"I love you," Guinevere said. "I was afraid to say it then. But not anymore."

"Good thing we have a lot of time to say it more," Arthur replied.

"Yes… that we do."

* * *

 **And here we are, at the end of this story. Some of it I had written for awhile and just needed to fill in the empty spaces. I realized (almost too late) that I never brought up Malina again, so needed to clear up that storyline. And well, yea, I kind of like ending it with hope for a future. Felt a bit rushed to have them falling in love and getting married at the end of this. Maybe if inspiration strikes, I'll revisit that. But I think for the time being, I've got enough sequels and series on my hands.**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing, guys!**


End file.
